Mizu No Oni
by Rase22 Lord Of Shadows
Summary: They say that water is everywhere, you simply need to look. What happens when the power to pull this water is given to Naruto. Find out how he will use this gift. slightly dark naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

MIZU NO ONI

CHAPTER 1: BIRTH OF A NEW DEMON

NIGHT OF THE KUMO TREATY

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki walked with his mother to the Hyuuga compound, where the newly turned five Hinata Hyuuga was having her party. Kushina Uzumaki, smiled brightly, as her son practically skipped to the compound where his best friend was. A light wimper caught Naruto's attention. Turning Naruto spotted Hinata gagged and bound in the arms of a middle aged man. Naruto's eyes brightened as he spotted his friend, not aware of her current situation.

" Ohayo Hinata-chan." Naruto called cheerfully, causing the man to curse as he was spotted.

Without wasting a minute, the man turned his head away from the compound, revealing his hitai-ate with the Kumo insignia upon it, and sent a kunai flying at the small blonde. Kushina, spotting the kunai, tossed one of her own, reflecting it, before she stood defensively in front of Naruto.

" Naru-chan, go get ojii-san…now." Kushina forced the last part as she sensed Naruto's hesitation.

Naruto turned to his mother as he was running and spotted the nin sitting Hinata down before running through hand seals. Naruto paused for a moment and watched as his mother charged the Kumo nin, attacking viciously, sending the nin into the wall. Naruto turned and continued, almost out of the area when he heard his mother scream out in pain. Turning back Naruto saw his mother falling to the ground, Hinata behind her.

Moments Before with Kushina.

' _Shit, why today.'_ She thought as she wheezed slightly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. _' I won't be able to do anything to strenuous, where's the anbu when you need them.'_

Kushina tossed two kunai at the nin, who dodged and smirked.

" Is this the best the Red Death of Konoha has to offer." The nin taunted, before tossing his own kunai at Kushina.

Kushina jumped back, before rushing in and grabbing Hinata, failing to notice the man running through handseals. Kushina turned to leave when a sharp pain shot through her chest, followed by a blade of lightning that scrapped against Hinata, shocking her and rendering her unconscious. The blade was removed and Kushina dropped Hinata, gritting her teeth in pain, she turned to face her assailant, only to have the blade shoved into her chest once more. The pain hurt, but she could sense Naruto still in the area, so she forced the pain back and began one handed seals. When she finished, a small blade formed from her blood shot at the man, and sliced into his side.

" You bitch." The Kumo nin called before running through seals.

A lightning bolt flashed through the red haired woman's chest, ripping a hole into it. Kushina let out a cry in pain, before falling to the ground. She watched as the nin limped towards her, another lightning blade in his hand. He stood over her, a grin on his face, ready to deliver the final blow, when a red blur shot into him, sending him flying into the wall.

" Mommy, mommy." Naruto said as the red chakra faded from his body.

" Naruto, you shouldn't have come back, I told you to run." Kushina forced out, coughing up blood. " You've gotta protect Hinata now, get her home, get away."

Tears flooded down Naruto's face. " No mommy, I won't leave you, I don't want to leave you here."

Kushina lifted one of her hands slowly, and brushed a finger against his whisker marks. " Don't worry, I'll always love you… "cough" just make sure you look out for Hinata." Kushina gave him a bloody smile before allowing her eyes to close slowly.

" N-no, mom… " hick" mommy, " sniff" wake up." Naruto cried as he buried his head into his mothers chest.

" Stupid brat, should have listened to your mommy and ran." A voice called from behind Naruto as the cloud nin stood over him, another lightning blade in hand. " So you're the brat those anbu wanted dead in return for not helping. Guess I should thank them, all this chakra output would surely have brought the real black ops."

Naruto shook in realization. _' The anbu didn't help cause of me, all because dad sealed the furball in me. This is my fault, had I not been here…'_

" _**Then the girl would have been taken," **_A voice called from in his head.

' _Ky-Kyuubi?'_ Naruto thought back, ignoring the man about to kill him.

" _**Who else brat. This isn't your fault, it's those idiotic anbu, those villagers, and the council. But enough moping, AVENGE YOU MOTHER, KILL HIM NOW." **_Kyuubi flooded Naruto's body with chakra, covering it in a red coat with a fox tail.

Naruto let out a primal roar, before leaping at the injured murderer. His newly clawed hand ripped into the man's side.

" **You monster, this is your fault."** Naruto knocked the man into the wall, destroying it. **" This is all your FAULT."**

Naruto's claws continued to rip into the man, mutilating his body.

The power output Naruto was letting out, along with the destroyed building, began attracting others. Unfortunately for Naruto, the building he destroy was a meeting place for the people that ganged up on him.

Spotting the three bodies one of the villagers cried out. " Look, the demon brat assaulted the Kumo guard, and the Hyuuga heiress. He even killed his own mother. Get him."

Naruto looked up in horror as they advance upon him, his former adrenaline rush burnt out, all he could do was run.

Moments after the mob and Naruto had disappeared, the hokage had shown up with a squad of anbu.

" Dear kami, medic, help the Hyuuga, inu, neko find Naruto and kill anyone that harms him." The hokage called as he kneeled next to Kushina's body. " Anbu, find the team that was supposed to be watching over him, take them to Ibiki for questioning, then have them executed."

A chorus of hai followed and the anbu vanished.

' _Dear kami let us hope that nothing else happens to that boy tonight.'_ Sarutobi thought.

Naruto kept running, until he finally fell into a stream and was surrounded.

" Please…I-I didn't… I wouldn't." Naruto tried to explain, before the villagers converged upon him.

" Damn demon, should have died with our beloved Yondaime." the villagers called, along with other things.

Naruto lost the strength to fight back and his eyes went blank, his mind began to turn on him.

-Mindscape at the same time-

" **Pathetic little humans, see how you deal with a demon, created from your own hatred." **Kyuubi stated before sending a wave of it's chakra into Naruto.

Just as it was about to laugh, something unexpected happened. The walls in his mindscape turned an aqua blue, the demonic chakra turned navy blue, and water flooded his mindscape. A kanji for liquid engraved itself into the walls of his mind.

" **Looks like the brat's life is about to get a lot more interesting."** Kyuubi let out a laugh.

-Back outside his mind-

' _You damn demon' _Is this it _' Why couldn't it just die' _Is this how I die _' Look at it taunting us' _Is this all my existence is worth, dying to a bunch of fools _' Heh we should finish what the Yondaime started' _No, I refuse to die like this _' Naruto why didn't you run' _I refuse to le my existence end _' So you're the brat that they want dead' _They want a demon _' Get rid of you and they don't stop me' _I'll give them one _' He killed his own mother' _My mother's dead and…and…and…

" **It's all your FAUUULT."** Naruto raged, the water around him suddenly shot up and impaled those closest to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatake Kakashi, ran as fast as he could towards the spike of malevolent chakra spike.

' _Shit, please let him be alright.' _Kakashi thought, before putting on another burst of speed, shooting ahead of his partner.

As the two arrived at the spot of the spike, they saw blood. So much that it made them want to hurl. Both war vets, cringed at the sight of familiar blond hair sitting in the center of the destruction. Bits of flesh and bones scattered all around, some villagers died mercifully their heads cut off, others… lets just say they weren't as lucky. The blonde looked at them, his eyes dull, the once bight cerulean eyes, full of laughter held no emotion at all, almost as if he was dead. Locks of his hair was red and dripping the blood that had turned it that way. His face held no scars, just the whisker marks and an unnatural smile. Like his hair, his clothes had blood on it, blood that drained off as he stood. Strangely enough, a large glob of water followed him, surrounding him in a ball. With a wave from Naruto, the water slid off him to his side, all the blood floating in it. The water released the blood, and assumed a position behind the smiling blonde. Naruto walked towards them, the water following, before pausing in front of them.

"…" Kakashi and Yugao found their tongues tied as they couldn't say anything to console the blonde.

Naruto shook his head, flinging droplets of water on the two, before walking away, heading towards his home.

" Wait Naruto." Kakashi said after a moment, causing the blonde to turn towards him. " Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

Naruto tilted his head. " He knows where I live, I'm going to sleep, and in the morning I'm hunting down the anbu that were supposed to guard me."

" Why?" Yugao asked.

" Because, they told the nin from Kumo to kill me and they wouldn't chase him. They tried to have me killed, I'll kill them." Naruto replied turning away.

**And so ends chapter one. So tell me if you like it, tell me what's wrong and right about it. I'll be updating Dark Jinchuuriki next, followed by Rune and Demon king. This has been in my head for a while, every since saw Gaara's sand defense. **

**Well until next time Rase Out**

MIZU NO ONI

Chapter 2: Demon's clan


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: DEMON'S JOURNEY

The next day Naruto walked slowly towards the Hokage tower, his water still floating behind him only in a condensed ball about the size of his stomach. He ignored the villagers around him as they began whispering.

" Hey look, it's the demon." " I heard he killed a group of villagers for no reason." " Yeah I heard he killed the Kumo delegate and attacked the Hyuuga heir."

Naruto ignored these words, but his water loosened up and twitched slightly. ' Damn bastards, it's their fault, I should kill them. See if they like the demon they created.'

Naruto shook his head slightly, shaking the thoughts. He wouldn't be bothered with these foolish idiots right now, he had a mission to complete and he wouldn't rest until it was finished.

" Look at the damn demon, walking around here like he owns the place." " Hey I heard he killed his own mother, just like a….ack…"

Before the villager could finish, a hand of water wrapped around his body, water blades on the inside of the hand. Everyone turned to see Naruto glaring coldly at the man, his arm outstretched his hand gripping the air.

" LISTEN UP YOU BASTARDS, you can call me what you want, you can talk about me how you want, but if I hear you even mumble something bad about my mother…" Naruto clinched his fist. " consider your life forfeit."

The water hand closed around the man, the blades slicing through him. Before he could think of screaming he was dead, his blood floating along side parts of his body in the water. The body parts and blood separated from the water and fell to the ground, as the water returned to it's position behind the blond, who turned and began walking towards the hokage tower once more. Behind him a few villager release their breakfast, a few paled, a few cried for the dead man, and a few glared at the blond, but not one of the even dared to think about his mother in a negative way.

Naruto stepped into the tower and was quickly surrounded by four anbu. Naruto looked at them as they spoke.

" Uzumaki Naruto you are under arrest for the murder of a Konoha citizen, surrender and you will be taken before the council before a trial can be presented." The leader of the team called.

Naruto continued to stared, when he felt something. ' These bastards are the ones that were guarding me last night. Finally, it's time for my revenge.' His water twitched slightly loosening from it's ball form, but before he could attack, a voice called out to him.

" _**Kit wait, let them take you before the council and then kill them and the corrupt bastards." **_Kyuubi called from inside the cage.

Naruto grinned inwardly, while allowing the anbu to transport him to the council chambers. His water was left to creep through the cracks in the ceiling to get to him.

Naruto arrived in the council chambers and smirked as he was glared at.

" There's the little demon now." One of the civilian members called. " Uzumaki Naruto, you are sentenced to execution for the murder of a loyal Konoha citizen."

A slam from the other end of the table drew everyone's attention to the hokage. " Echio-san, you are over stepping your boundaries. You cannot sentence him without my consent."

" Actually hokage-sama, I can. According to the law of the Shodaime, the council may make a decision for the hokage if two thirds of them all agree." Echio Nurame stated grinning. " and now that the whore of an Uzumaki is dead, the civilian side has the power to finally kill the demon."

The anbu winced when they heard that, as did Sarutobi, who had been watching. Naruto bristled with rage, but waited before attacking, all of his water wasn't beside him, and there was no way a five year old could take down an anbu, definitely not a team of them.

" Now then we shall vote on his sentence." Echio growled. " All those in favor of killing off the demon, raise your hand."

Nine hands went up, the entire civilian council, the Uchiha head, and two of the elders. Surprisingly, Danzo's hand remained down. The hokage growled, but said nothing, the law was made before he was hokage, and the only way to change it would be to have the council vote on it. Casting his eyes to the blonde, he noticed the small smirk on his face.

" So demon, any last words?" The Haruno head sneered.

Naruto tilted his head and smirked. " Just three… Kyuubi sick em." Suddenly a nine tailed fox appeared behind the council members. The fox was made of water, it's eyes a glaring blood red, it's fangs bared and it's tails flailing.

The fox charged and slashed at the nearest council member with it's tails. The tails thinned out and formed blades that sliced into the man's flesh, ripping him to shreds. As the blood began flowing, the entire room burst into pandemonium, the anbu, took up a defensive position around the council member, the ninja council jumped to their feet. The water fox, charged the anbu, it's tails swinging towards their gut. The elite nin dodged and watch horror stricken as the fox continued forward and slashed three more civilian members. The fox turned back to the anbu and charged once more, however before it could get far, a ball of fire collided with it coming from the Uchiha head. The anbu quickly acted and slashed what was left of the fox as steam rose into the air.

The anbu whirled around to face Naruto. " You demon, DIE." The anbu raised their blades above him, but before they could swing, they felt a sharp object shoot through them.

Naruto raised his hand once more and his water returned to him, the steam joining together to reform into several water spikes. Naruto shot his hand forward, and the water spikes shot at the anbu, three of them jumped, but the last was caught in the barrage. The anbu was pushed back into the wall, holes riddling his body. The other three anbu growled and went to attack, two swinging their blades at him, while the last started running through hand seals. Naruto's water shot back to him to form a shield that blocked the swords, before it shot out at the two anbu, slamming them into the wall before forming another shield as the other finished his jutsu. The anbu sent a wave of fire towards him, which turned the water to steam once more. This time his eyes never left the steam as he began another jutsu. Before he could finish however he heard a faint crackling and his mask broke into pieces. His glaring red eyes opened wide with shock and he felt thousands of tiny pricks on his face, before blood started seeping from his skin.

He fell to his knees, as his entire body shut down. " H-how?"

Naruto grinned. " You did it, my water, in the form of steam became thousands of miniscule spikes. Sure ten or twenty of them wouldn't have bothered you, but thousands of them ripped into your skin at the same time." Naruto watched as the man fell to the ground before turning to the rest of the council. " Uchiha, I believe he was one of yours." He stated before turning to Echio. " Now what was that you said about my mother." His water, now back in a liquid form, wrapped around his head, drowning him on dry land.

As the man fell to his knees unconscious, the hokage stepped forward. " Naruto-kun, that's enough." Sarutobi said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

" Hey jiji, did you know, the anbu team in here, promised to allow the Kumo delegate free passage after kidnapping Hinata, if he got rid of me." Naruto stated as his water returned to him. " This is also the team that was supposed to guard me. This attack here was simply punishment. This bastard on the other hand called my mother a whore, he dies from that."

" Naruto what proof do you have that the anbu here allowed that?" Hiashi Hyuuga questioned.

Naruto turned his glare on the Hyuuga head, making some of the ninja council flinch from the coldness in his eyes. " Proof… what proof do I have. For one that damn nin told me himself before I killed him, and two… my mother's dead body is my proof. The amount of chakra that nin put out should have alerted even the most untrained nin to the scene, so where were the DAMN ANBU AT???"

" All the same Naruto-kun, you should have come to me first." Sarutobi stated. " I understand your mad…"

" MAD TO HELL WITH MAD, I'M FUCKIN PISSED… these bastards are the reason my mother is dead." As Naruto's anger rose, his water began raging around. " Besides, I tried to go to your office, but the second I enter the tower the bastards arrested me."

The hokage sighed. " Very well Naruto-kun, but still I'm going to have to deal out a punishment…" Sarutobi's eyes suddenly lit up, before he turned to the rest of the council still living. " How does a banishment of ten years sound?"

Most of the council still living supported Naruto, and the ones that didn't, had too few numbers to actually matter. With a quick vote, it was decided. And Naruto understood what was happening, he was free from this village for ten years, till his genin exam.

Naruto bowed to the hokage. " I graciously accept my punishment hokage-sama, I shall leave in four hours."

As Naruto turned to leave, he heard a voice roar out at him. " BANISHMENT? The demon attack a team of anbu, killing four of them along with a third of our council and he gets banishment." Fugaku raged before running through hand seals. " Fine, if you won't stop him, I will."

His Sharingan had activated as he was running through seals for a jutsu that Sarutobi recognized. Suddenly a strange chirping noise filled the air as Fugaku charged Naruto, his hand covered in lightning. Naruto's water went to stop the attack, but the lightning simply sliced through it, continue into Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell to the floor in pain, before red chakra covered him, healing the wound and making his water boil behind the Uchiha head. Suddenly Naruto reached out with his chakra covered hand and the water surrounded the Uchiha, forming boiling spikes around him. Naruto clenched his fist as darkness took over him.

Naruto awoke surrounded by water, no he was in the water. Strangely enough, he could breathe. As he was wondering where he was, a strong current began pushing him down the halls. He soon arrived in front of a large cage, where the water simply stopped. The entire cage had about six feet of dry land in front of it. Leaping out of the water, Naruto stood in front of the cage.

" **Hello kit."** Came the deep voice as a foxes head appeared behind the bars.

" Hmmm… Kyuubi. Guess you want something from me?"

" **I have a deal to make with you." **Kyuubi stated. **" During this… "Banishment" I would like to train you, but I want something in return."**

" Go on I'm listening." Naruto said, making water form a chair behind him.

" **I want freedom of sorts."**

" No." Was all Naruto said.

" **Listen you brat. The freedom I want isn't true freedom, more of a controlled freedom."** Kyuubi growled.

" Hmm… and how will we manage that?" Naruto asked.

" **Your water, remember how you formed a miniature Kyuubi to attack them, I want to be able to control that form," **Kyuubi stated grinning. **" You will still have control over your water, just when you use my chakra while making that form, I get to control it."**

Naruto nodded for a moment. " So the advantages are, that I don't have to worry about controlling the water while you fight, leaving me to attack. What are the drawbacks?"

Kyuubi grinned. **" Smart kit, nothing without a price. You probably won't be able to move while doing this, also because your going to be channelling my chakra through your body, there will be a time limit. Right now, the most I could get is twenty seconds, that's how long your body held my chakra last night." **

Naruto smirked. " Very well, deal." as he said that, his body began to fade, the last thing he heard was the fox's baritone laugh.

Naruto awoke in a familiar place, not the hospital, but the hokage's office. Naruto groaned as he sat up slowly, before turning to face the desk where he knew the hokage was.

" Jiji, how long was I out?" Naruto asked, spotting his water floating above his head.

Sarutobi smiled at the young boy. " Only two hours, you still have two before your banishment begins." Naruto stood to leave, the hole in his shirt the only reminder of the attack. " Naruto wait, there are some things I wish to discuss with you."

Naruto turned back and sat waiting for the old man to start.

" Well first off, I know you don't want to hear this, but I am truly sorry for your loss." Naruto nodded, letting the wizened hokage continue. " Now, there are a few things of your father's and mother's that I have in here, I won't give all of it to you until you come of age, but some of it you can have because of your new… um gift." Sarutobi said referring to the water. " I believe it is a creation from the Uzumaki bloodline and Kyuubi's chakra mixing together. So because of that I will give you the scrolls on your mother's bloodline." Sarutobi tossed him a light blue scroll. " Also, since you are leaving on a trip, I will give you your father's taijutsu scroll and his book on seals. Maybe you will follow in his footsteps."

" Jiji, I know the scroll will probably explain it, but can you tell me about the Uzumaki bloodline?" Naruto asked as he took the other scroll and book.

" Hmmm… why not." Sarutobi stated. " Let's see, the Uzumaki blood line is a water based one, it gives them control over….

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

Naruto stood before the gates of Konoha, a small pack on his back along with a small sword. He had changed clothes, and now wore a simple black shirt with black pants. Over that he wore a navy blue cloak with a insignia of the Uzumaki crest keeping it closed at his neck.

Standing behind him to see him off was the hokage, weasel, inu, and neko, the Hyuuga clan head, and Hinata, who was holding onto her father's leg.

" Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Naruto stated.

" Yea, take care of yourself brat." Inu said. " I would suggest heading to wave first or the ruins of Whirlpool, to train in your bloodline."

Weasel stepped up and removed his mask. " Heh, Naruto-kun your final attack on my father, nearly killed him, but I'm not angry at you or anything."

" Yea, so I heard." Naruto replied. " Hey Yugao, keep these two in line while I'm gone and make sure they stay in shape." Naruto stated before turning to the two Hyuuga. " Hey Hinata-chan come over here and give me a goodbye hug."

Hinata blush a crimson red before launching herself at him, crying.

" It's okay Hinata-chan, I'll be back before you know it." Naruto said giving her a smile.

Every adult there cringe as the recognized his fake smile, Hinata looked at him funnily before putting both hands on his cheeks puffing them out.

" Hey, hey no fair, I want a real smile before you leave Naru-chan." Hinata said cutely, surprising the adults.

" How about this, when I come back, I'll give you a real smile." Naruto said receiving a nod in return.

The Hyuuga head gave Naruto a pat on the head before leaving. Inu and neko turned to leave when Naruto stopped them.

" Hey could you guys watch over her, although she seemed happy, I can tell she was traumatized by this whole ordeal." Naruto stated surprising them.

" Naruto, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an old man living in a five year olds body." Inu said before agreeing to watch the Hyuuga heir.

" It was my mother, she wanted me to be book and street smart before ninja smart. She taught me things most don't learn until their three times my age." Naruto stated. " Well I'll let you two get goin, I need to speak with Itachi and jiji."

The two anbu nodded before vanishing in a cloud of leaves.

Naruto turned to Itachi. " Hey, I know about what's goin down in three years, just make sure you don't kill your mother or sister, if you do I'll never forgive you."

Itachi looked at him in shock, before nodding. " Ho…"

" My mother was the one who suggested it." Naruto stated before turning to the hokage. " Well jiji, I'll catch you in ten years, try to keep the village in one piece, I'd hate to see someone destroy it before me…" Naruto turned away laughing.

Sarutobi and Itachi stared at his back, unsure if he was serious or joking.

BANISHMENT PART 1: WAVE

Naruto walked into wave country, as Kakashi had suggested.

" Hmm… this seems like a good place to start." Naruto stated. ' So Kyuubi, what's first?'

" _**First I'll explain the differences in your two chakra's. Mine and your's, your chakra is human chakra, the essence of life and physical energy. Mine is the opposite, demon chakra is the essence of death and mental energy. This two energies hold the balance in the world, like yin and yang. People often claim that demons have limitless chakra sources, but that's not the case, because death is part of their power focal, during major battle, like the one against Konoha, their power builds as death rates increase. If that is the case, then to attack their mind would be the best effort, but most demons have strong mental defences. Humans on the other hand, get stronger as the life around them grows stronger, hence the reason, your Shodaime was able to control demons. Using his chakra, he created life in plant…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood watching as the storm raged around him, the rain pelting his skin, making his already large water supply grow larger. It had grown to the size of his body. He had turned his water into a gourd, the gourd had three balls, one large one that rested against his lower back, ant two medium sized balls that peaked out over his shoulders ( A/N: Y shaped gourd). He used Kyuubi's chakra to color the layer of ice that made the gourd a greyish black to make people think it was steel. He had been staying in wave a little over three years and his control over his water had gotten better. He finished the book on seals, mastered half of the Uzumaki clan jutsu, mastered three quarters of the Namikaze clan taijutsu, and could handle two tails of Kyuubi's chakra for two and a half minutes before it went out of control. He knew the basics of kenjutsu and planned to go to Kiri to learn more. He still wore a simple black shirt with black pants and his navy blue cloak with a insignia of the Uzumaki crest keeping it closed at his neck, it was simply larger.

Naruto walked through the town, noticing that most of the people were running towards the port. Shrugging, Naruto followed at a slower pace. When he arrived, he noticed a large crowd of villagers, standing at the port, water flooding over. Naruto raised an eyebrow, the dam should have stopped the water from flooding over, was it…open.

" Kaiza, you can't do this, it's too dangerous." Naruto heard someone yell.

" If we don't do this, the village will be destroyed." The middle aged fisherman called back, tying a rope to the dock.

Naruto watched as the man tied the other end around him and dove into the water, fighting against the current. Naruto sighed as he made his way to the front of the crowd, catching the attention of the villagers.

" Hey kid what are you doing? It's dangerous out there." One of the villagers called to him.

Naruto ignored him as he stopped at the water, before channelling chakra into his feet and walking into the center of the water. Naruto took a deep breathe before raising his hands. The water rose in front of him creating a large wall, but stopping the current behind him, allowing Kaiza to reach the open dam without complications. As Kaiza tied the rope to the dam gate, he looked at the blond boy standing on water, before swimming back.

" Alright, EVERYONE PULL." Kaiza yelled as he gripped the rope along with several other villagers.

Naruto used his water to push the dam from the back, aiding in closing the dam. With a loud click, the dam shut and Naruto dropped into the water, before swimming under. Using his water control, he made a bubble of air around him as he stood in front of the dam gate. He pulled out a brush and a tube of ink. He slowly began to make a seal on the gate, vaguely aware that two men had swam in after him.

The two villagers resurfaced, with wide eyes.

" Hey where's the kid?" Kaiza asked.

" Standing in front of the gate drawing." They replied. " It's like he pushed all the water away from him."

The villagers stared at them in shock. " No way, that kid… what is he?"

" A water demon." A voice called from behind them.

Turning they saw the kid behind the, an apple in hand.

" Hey, how'd you get there." One of the villagers called.

" I'm not, I'm still underwater, boss made me before he arrived, to pick up some things. Boss has always had an unnatural love for apples." Naruto? said.

Everyone looked at him confused until Kaiza spoke up. " Your… he's a ninja isn't he?"

The clone shook his head. " No, not quite. He has ninja training, but he's serving a banishment sentence for a while."

Before anything else could be said, the clone tossed the apple above the crowd. The crowd watched the apple, as the water below it erupted, and Naruto caught the apple.

" Evening folks." Naruto said biting the apple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Naruto was in the forest practicing, a thin mist surrounding him, his gourd on the ground, when several men walked up to him.

" Hey kid, your under arrest by order of Gato." One of them yelled.

Naruto shook his head. " Under what charges?"

" Rebelling against him, and causing others to rebel also." They replied.

Naruto sigh as he bent to grab his gourd. Screams were heard and the three fell to the ground before he looked up, water spikes in their chest. Naruto placed his gourd on his back and recalled his water, causing the mist to float back into it.

" Now then, let's go check out this Gato dude." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto arrived in the village once again, only to see everyone heading to the town square. With a sigh, Naruto continued forward until he arrived he saw a large crowd gathered around the festival stage. Walking forward until he could see, Naruto froze at the sight before him. A short man and four samurai, each with bloody swords, stood around a fisherman, but not just any fisherman, it was Kaiza. The fisherman was tied to a post, his arms cut off and a sword in his gut.

" When the others arrive with the brat, we'll finish this and show you what happens to heroes." The short business man called.

Suddenly a cry of " Daddy" from the crowd caught everyone's attention. Turning Naruto spotted a small five year old kid, tears streaming down his face. Naruto grimaced, reminded of himself three years ago.

" Inari, 'cough' remember…" Kaiza called coughing up blood. " When you have something 'cough' worth protecting. You need to use 'cough' both your arms and all your might."

Naruto had enough as he saw Gato signal the samurai to kill the man. " Well said Kaiza, but don't think you're the only one here with something to protect." Naruto said stepping up. " Everyone here has something in the village worth protecting and everyday they allow someone else to step up for them, they lose the right to claim that duty as their's."

" So you're the brat that's been causing me trouble." Gato stated. " Kill him then come back for the fisherman."

The samurai charged, swords poised to kill. The villagers and Kaiza let out warning cries to the blond. But Naruto just stood there. As the samurai swung, the gourd burst open and a half dome of water blocked the blades. The water wrapped around the blades as Naruto glared at the four men in front of him.

" Can't you see I'm talking here." Naruto said as the water snatched the swords free. " Now be good and wait your turn." The water grabbed Gato and the samurai and held them in place. " To protect something would mean giving your life for it, but what good is your sacrifice if the thing you tried to protect your loved ones from stays alive." Naruto turned to Gato. " I won't kill you this time, but tell everyone you meet that this village is claimed by the Mizu no Oni. Anyone tries to mess with it and I'll rip their head off." Naruto tossed Gato and his samurai into the sea ten feet away as the crowd cheered.

Turning to Kaiza, he notice that he was beyond saving from blood loss. Suddenly the cheers stopped as he walked towards Kaiza. Naruto used a blade of water to cut the ropes that bound him and caught him as he fell forward.

" Hey 'cough' kid, thanks for the help." Kaiza said slowly. " Can 'cough' I… ask y-you 'cough' a fa-favor?" Kaiza coughed up blood.

The villagers tried to get to him, but a wall of water stopped them. " Calm down, let his last words be heard." Naruto stated firmly.

" I-I want you 'cough' to take care of 'cough' m-my family, you have the 'cough' strength to protect them 'cough' please?" Kaiza looked into Naruto's eyes.

" Yeah sure." Naruto stated letting his water lift the man.

As Kaiza and Naruto passed through the crowd, the parted until the stopped before a kid.

" Heh, Inari 'cough' remember, I l-love 'cough' you like a son." Kaiza's eyes slowly drifted shut as Naruto began moving again. " Never 'cough' forget, protect what's 'cough' yours with both your arms…" As Kaiza took his last breathe, Naruto wrapped him in a cocoon of water and continued walking, never looking back to the tearful village.

Naruto finally stopped at the cliff that over looked the village and used his water to dig a hole large enough for the body to fit. When it was done, he froze the water that was around the dead fisher… no hero and placed it in the hole. He refilled the hole and used his water to pull a large stone from the bottom of the cliff and carved into it.

' _Here lies Kaiza, hero of wave, loving father and husband, and partner of the Mizu no Oni. May he watch over the village for as it stays true to him. Rest in Piece.'_

Naruto walked away, back to the village, which was still mourning their hero. As they saw him, they nodded or bowed. He was their hero and protector now. Naruto continued walking until he arrived at his hut. Gathering all his things, he turned to leave the village, he had been here too long it was time for him to leave. As he neared the village entrance, he paused. Standing in front of him was three people, a woman, an old man, and a kid.

They said nothing, just bowed as he passed, tears still evident on their face. Naruto paused as he passed the kid.

" Kid until I return you're the guardian here. Keep the village safe." Naruto tossed his bag over his shoulder, put up his hood and walked away from that village heading to his next destination.

BANISHMENT PART 2: Heading Home

(Seven Years Later)

Naruto sighed as he slowly walked down the path, a large caravan a few feet ahead of him. At 16 he stood at 5'10", his blonde hair in thick spikes on top of his head. His face had no baby fat, his whiskers had darkened, his once cerulean eyes, now a light icy blue. He had forgone his navy cloak for a light blue one and wore a pair of black pants and a baby blue shirt. His cloak was parted down the middle in the back the sash for his gourd to wrap around it freely. On his shirt circling the hem was black waves. A small kodachi was strapped to his side along with a chain wrapping around his waist. On his back was a large grey gourd in the shape of a y with three balls. The gourd was full and made of water. He had a pair of black gloves on, with a seal on the back of each.

" Hey kid you alright back there?" One of the old men from the caravan called.

Looking up Naruto nodded and picked up the pace. " How close are we to Wave?"

" Hmm, about a day away." The old man stated, handing Naruto a cup of sake.

" Then we'll part ways tonight, I need to be heading home soon." Naruto stated draining his cup.

The old man nodded, before turning to the luggage. " Hmm, take this, never no when it will help you." The old man passed him a small book. " Might help to learn a little of the Elemental History."

" Thanks Hoshino, I'll pay you back someday." Naruto stated, placing the book in his pocket. " Guess I'll get some sleep, I wanna leave before dawn."

The old man, Hoshino, nodded. " I'll wake you when we set up camp."

Naruto leapt into the caravan with the old man and lay down. " Oh and no surprises, the one for my birthday was enough."

As promised Naruto was woken as the caravan stopped for camp. Only two tents were set up, just for some of them to stretch out. The caravan was small, only a wagon large enough for luggage and a few people to ride in at once. It was only about twelve people, seven adults and five children.

" Well, I'll be seeing you guys around, this is where we part." Naruto stated, only to be tackled by the children, all of them yelling Nii-san.

Laughing Naruto stood, even with three of the children hanging off him. Turning as the kids fell of Naruto was wrapped in a hug by several women. As they let go a large hand landed on his shoulder. Turning, Naruto saw a large man, about seven feet tall with short orange hair, a scar on his left eye.

" Naruto, your always welcome to join us, we could use your abilities in the troupe." The man stated.

Naruto chuckled. " I can see the headline Kaoru, Now Presenting The Amazing Human Water Spout." Everyone laughed. " Thanks for the offer, if I ever get tired of being a ninja, I'll look you guys up, but for now I need to get home so I can become a nin."

The man, Kaoru, nodded. " Well we'll be in Wave for a while, heard that a boat runs from there to Serin Village, but it's a yearly trip, probably missed it already."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he began walking away, before raising that hand in a wave.

' Why do I have a feeling that I'll never see them again.'

Two days later found Izumo and Kotetsu on gate duty once more. The two had gotten bored so they pulled out a deck of cards and began playing, neither noticing the torrent of water raging towards them and the closed gate. The water crashed into the gate and the two guards, knocking them away as it plowed through the gate. The village was sent into panic as the water destroyed the gate and continued on through the village. Several squads of anbu through up barriers to force the water one way and keep damage to a minimal. The water was directed towards the hokage tower, where the hokage had the final wall placed, stopping the water as the anbu closed the barrier behind it. Now that the water was sitting, they could see a figure inside it. But before anyone could get a good look at the figure, it launched upward where the barrier was open, it's water following closely.

Suddenly laughter was heard was heard from atop the water, as the water began to mold into a fox. " HELLO KONOHA," A voice called and Sarutobi could just make out the blonde spikes on the figure. " I'M BACK…………

_**AND SO ENDS CHAPTER TWO **_

_**So what do you think, I need feed back. If you like this story tell everyone you know and even those you don't to read it. If you don't like it, well piss off. I don't like flames, but I do enjoy the feedback that helps me fix the story up. Now I know I said slightly dark and Naruto seems cheerful, but the darkness will come when he's in battle or when he's pissed. Also this is what I'm thinking for the harem, if you got anything to say about it I'd appreciate positive feedback for this:**_

_**FemHaku- knows his pain and she's just awesome, plus two water demons**_

_**FemGaara- also knows his pain, never tried this before, but I liked the times I read it, plus absolute defense**_

_**Yugito- like this pairing, also knows his pain, his polar opposite( opposites attract)**_

_**FemOC- Knows his pain, AGAIN, has absolute control over???**_

_**Tayuya-also knows his pain, music is awesome**_

_**UMMM I have two others, but I won't mention them now, I want to surprise you. Oh and Hinata is in just because. **_

_**I will except two more possibly, I'm trying for a larger harem in this one, but not too large ten at most six at least.**_

_**WELL GIVE ME YOUR COMMENT OR I WILL FEED YOU TO MY WATER**_

_**-RASE OUT- **_


	3. Chapter 3

__CHAPTER 3: RETURN AND TEST: GENIN LIFE BEGINS

Suddenly laughter was heard was heard from atop the water, as the water began to mold into a fox. " HELLO KONOHA," A voice called and Sarutobi could just make out the blonde spikes on the figure. " I'M BACK…"

The blonde on the fox leapt into the air and landed on the ground, his water dissipating into the air. The blonde stood tall and the hokage fully recognized him.

" Naruto, my how you've grown." Sarutobi stated wrapping him into a hug.

The blonde stood at 5'10", his blonde hair in thick spikes on top of his head. His face had no baby fat, his whiskers had darkened, his once cerulean eyes, now a light icy blue. He had forgone his navy cloak for a light blue one and wore a pair of black pants and a baby blue shirt. His cloak was parted down the middle in the back the sash for his gourd to wrap around it freely. On his shirt circling the hem was black waves. A small kodachi was strapped to his side along with a chain wrapping around his waist. On his back was a large grey gourd in the shape of a y with three balls. The gourd was full and made of water. He had a pair of black gloves on, with a seal on the back of each.

" Hey jiji, I see the village is still standing." Naruto stated, his tone slightly cold. " It's been ten years, how have things been?"

Sarutobi's smile faltered slightly before he replied. " I'm good, slowly dieing from paperwork, but you, you have been on your own for ten years, how are you?"

Sarutobi realized his wrong choice of words when Naruto's eyes turned cold. " Well enough."

" Perhaps we should take this conversation to my office." The Sandaime suggested noticing Naruto's gourd began to drip water that turned into spikes, ready to attack the glaring villagers.

" Fine with me." Naruto stated before the two vanished, one in a swirl of leaves, the other a burst of water.

In the hokage tower, Naruto sat across from the hokage, his gourd on the floor next to him.

" So Naruto-kun, where have you been?" The wizened hokage asked.

" Travelling the coast mostly." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Sarutobi nodded. " Did you head to Uzu no Kuni or Nami no Kuni?"

" Both. I went to Nami first then Kiri after that I went to Uzu before joining a travelling troupe." Naruto stated.

" You went to Kiri, what about the bloodline hunt? If I understand correctly, then you were in danger entering Kiri." Sarutobi stated slightly surprised.

" They didn't bother me too much after the first set of anbu fell to me. That was the last time the Mizukage bothered me physically." Naruto stated. " Instead, he put me in the bingo book as the MIZU no ONI."

" How old were you?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto pulled out the Kiri bingo book.

" Twelve."

Sarutobi gaped at him. " You took on a team of Kiri's anbu at twelve???"

" I'm not to proud to admit that most of it was luck and them underestimating my abilities." Said the blonde water demon. " Not knowing the extent of my power they tried to use their silent killing method on me, I simply turned their mist on them and stabbed them to death. The Mizukage realized that since most of his nin used water attacks, then they stood no chance against me."

" Even still, taking out anbu at that age is surprising."

Naruto let a smirk grace his lips. " You forget that I took out one of your anbu teams before I left, including an Uchiha."

Sarutobi simply smiled. " Yes I remember, you should know that the two anbu and the council member that survived your little 'massacre' are dead and their funds have been transferred to you." Sarutobi noticed that Naruto let out no emotion as he nodded.

" I should be going, if I'm correct the genin exams are tomorrow, and I'll need some rest." Naruto stated leaving.

The next day found Naruto walking slowly down the street, the crowds parting to let him pass, simply glaring at him like he was a plague. Naruto ignored them as he munched on an apple. Naruto's gourd released a wave of water behind him as two blurs almost hit him. The first was a girl with bright pink hair, wearing a pink and white dress, yelling loudly. The second was a platinum blonde haired girl with a purple dress fit, also yelling nonsense. When the two collided with his water they screeched as they were drenched and halted.

" Hey, let us go you bastard." The blonde yelled as the water picked them up and moved them away from Naruto.

" Yeah, who do you think you are." The pinkette screamed while swinging at the water.

" Your fault, my water stops anything it deems as a threat and though you two weren't moving really fast, it picked you up as being a threat." Naruto said in a low monotone. " My apologies."

Ino turned towards the figure as Sakura continued to screech. Ino blushed as she looked at the handsome blonde and was about to say something when she heard Sakura scream out in pain.

Naruto had his hand out towards the pink haired banshee. " Shut your trap you stupid girl, I've already apologized and released you once. Now be silent or I will silence you, your giving me a head ache." Naruto's water was constricting around Sakura who was squirming under the pressure, the village had gone silent waiting to see what happened.

Ino, still free from the water, stepped in between the blonde boy and her friend/rival. " Please, she didn't know better, don't hurt her." Ino pleaded.

With a scoff and a turn, Naruto's water released the pink haired girl, who fell to the ground gasping for air. " Next time, I'll kill you _Haruno_." Naruto spat out her clan name as he walked away.

Ino rushed to Sakura's side making sure she was alright. " Hey Sakura, did you do something to piss him off?"

"Not that I know of." Sakura coughed. "I've never met him before."

Ino look at where the blonde vanished. " Well he seemed to have a problem with you, or at least your clan."

Naruto walked into the academy, his mood thoroughly ruined. A scowl on his face as he brushed past the others in the hall. Stopping in front of the graduation room ( Big Sign on the door that said graduation) he kicked the door and walked in. the sudden noise caused several people to jump in their seats, while others went into battle stances, only to relax when they saw him.

" Hey, this room is for graduates only." A boy said, a wolf sized dog sitting next to him. ( Upped Akamaru's size.)

Naruto's response was to scowl and begin he trek towards the front of the room. Halfway to the front, he stopped as a boy with black hair and eyes stepped in front of him, a scowl on his face also. From his attire Naruto could tell that he was an Uchiha.

" Hey, didn't you hear the mutt" Sasuke stated causing Kiba to growl. " leave or I'll make you."

Naruto's hand flashed, colliding with Sasuke's face sending him back. " Piss off Uchiha, or I'll finish what Itachi started."

Sasuke's blood began to boil at the name of his elder brother. " What do you know, I'll kill you first then him." Sasuke growled charging.

Naruto stood there as his water grabbed the Uchiha and forced him to the ground, before forming water spikes near his neck. Everything went silent.

" Listen here Uchiha, I said piss off, cross me again and I'll end you." Naruto stated before walking to a seat as the door opened.

Iruka walked in and noticed the hushed class looking at the Uchiha on the ground. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, Sasuke leapt up and ran through several hand signs. Ending on _tora_ he let out a large fireball towards the blonde, not caring about the others, Sasuke watched to see the results of his attack. Suddenly a wave of water shot out of the smoke and hit Sasuke, knocking him into a wall and freezing on contact. As the smoke cleared, everyone could see Naruto standing with a half dome of steaming water surrounding him, to his side was a fox with four tails, it's eyes glowing red. Everyone noticed the lack of a gourd on Naruto's back, when the fox suddenly charged the frozen Uchiha. Iruka stepped in front of the Uchiha and pushed his hand out, a light purple barrier formed and stopped the fox. No one noticed the slight purple glow around Iruka's right eye. The fox tried to move around the barrier, but it surrounded it in a dome, stopping it from moving.

" Naruto, that's enough." Iruka said as the fox crashed against the barrier. " Calm down."

Naruto simply ignored him as his fox, with Kyuubi controlling it, continued to crash into the barrier. Naruto's face was twisted into a psychotic grin, his eyes a blood red, his hands held out in front of him. The water that was still around him shot forward as a blade. Before it could make contact with Iruka, a blade of purple light shot out at the water one as the brown haired chunin lifted his other hand. The two blades collided midair. Iruka's splitting the water before continuing on towards Naruto, while the blonde's simply formed two smaller blades that continued on. Just as the blades were about to connect, Naruto's eyes turned beck blue and his water returned to him, the fox stopping in it's tracks. Iruka cancelled his attack and barrier allowing the fox to reform into the gourd. The water holding Sasuke unfroze and returned to it's master.

" Thank you…" Iruka began, when he was interrupted by Naruto's glare.

" I simply timed out, four tails is a lot harder to control." Naruto stated. " Once again, cross me Uchiha, and my water will drink your blood and leave your flesh for the beast." Naruto turned away and sat once more, his mood seriously ruined for the day, no hope for fixing it.

Iruka walked to the front of the room and sighed. " Alright everyone, take a seat. As I said yesterday, today is the genin exams, those of you that don't want to become ninja should leave, those that do, get ready to try your best."

A large portion of the class left, just as the pink and blonde girls from before walked in, followed closely by a Hyuuga.

" Uhh what'd we miss, where's everyone goin?" Sakura questioned.

It was Kiba who answered, a grin on his face. " It was awesome, this new guy just walked in and kicked the Uchiha's ass. He even summoned a water fox to attack him, but Iruka used some kickass technique to hold the fox."

The pinkette suddenly began to seethe, while Ino and Hinata, surprisingly, had similar thoughts. ' Is it him. No, it can't be.'

" Who's the bastard that hurt my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched, while ino, once again, surprisingly stayed silent.

Kiba pointed to the mop of blonde hair at the front of the class, causing Sakura and Ino to gulp. Hinata however let out a girlish squeal, shocking everyone, and leapt at the blonde. Ino was about to call out to the normally reserved Hyuuga, trying to warn her of his water, when his water simply did nothing. Hinata latched onto the blonde, hugging him.

" NARU-CHAN." Hinata squealed loudly.

" Hey there, Hina-chan." The blonde responded with a soft smile, which had everyone thinking he was bipolar. " How are you?"

Before she could reply, Iruka stood. " Alright, Hinata let go of Naruto, Ino, Sakura, sit down, Kiba come pass out the test papers."

Everyone did as they were told and thirty minutes later they were all outside, standing by the training post.

" Alright, this is the weapons test, everyone must throw ten shuriken and kunai to hit the target."

Everyone went and when it was Naruto's turn, Sasuke walked passed him glaring.

" Alright Naruto, where's your weapons?" Iruka asked as the boy stood in front of the post.

Naruto pointed to the sword on his side, before stating. " My sword is the only weapon I have that isn't my water."

The class laughed, Sasuke going so far as to saying how stupid he was for not carrying other weapons.

" Naruto, why don't you carry other weapons?" Iruka asked.

" Because, I don't need them." responded Naruto. " My water is all the weapon I need, my sword is simply for my clones to use when I'm busy controlling my fox."

" What if you run out of water?" Ino called from the crowd.

Naruto's statement was simple, as he formed water spikes. " I don't." The spikes shot forward and pierced the training post.

Naruto turned and walked away as his water returned to him. Without saying anything, Iruka led the class back in, after Ino did her run.

" Alright, for the final portion, you need to make two bunshins, henge, and perform Kawarimi." Iruka stated.

Naruto blew through this, making two _Mizu bunshin_, had one henge into a hot girl and try to kiss Kiba, before it switched with Sasuke, causing him to kiss the dog boy.

" Okay." Iruka said with a sweat drop. " You pass Naruto, meet back here tomorrow."

Ignoring Kiba's shouts, along with Sasuke's fangirls, Naruto walked out, Hinata following closely.

Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of the day catching up. Naruto showed Hinata his techniques and Hinata introduced him to her little sister, who was born shortly after Naruto left. The two spent the night together, just like they used to.

The next morning found Naruto walking to the academy, Hinata hanging off his shoulder smiling brightly. Once again, the whispers of the villagers reached Naruto's ears, pissing him off. Naruto's hand twitched towards the villagers, but Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, giggling. When the two got away from the villagers, Hinata's smile disappeared.

" Naru-chan, you can't keep killing people, it's not right." Hinata told the blonde, who glared.

" I'll kill anyone I want." Naruto retorted.

" Naru-chan, what's gotten into you? You weren't like this before…" Hinata caught herself, but it was too late.

Naruto growled and his water burst into a thousand needles. " Before what, before my mother died, or before the Naruto you knew died. That night when my mother tried to save you, two Uzumakis died, the kind loving Kushina Uzumaki and the laughing idiot prankster Naru-chan Uzumaki. I put up with the bullshit from the villagers for five years, with my mother keeping me sane. She's gone and I'm tired of the fucking bullshit everyone gives me because of the Kyuubi."

Hinata stared at him defiantly. " This isn't like you, what would your mother say?"

" She wouldn't say shit, because she's dead and with her went your friend." Naruto stated, storming away before his hand twitched the wrong way.

Hinata fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes.

Naruto charged into the classroom, K.I. leaking from him in waves. The students in the room steered clear of the blonde, including Sasuke, who glared at the blonde from afar. Some of Naruto's water danced around him like whips, while the rest reformed into his gourd. Iruka walked in and noticed the large gap in between Naruto and the nearest student. As he passed, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, calming the blonde with a small burst of chakra. Naruto glared at Iruka for a moment, before turning towards the window. As everything began to settle down, the door opened and Hinata walked in, her head down. Looking around, she glared at the blonde water demon before taking her seat in the back of the class.

" Alright, first I'd like to congratulate all of you on passing. Now, rookie of the year goes to Uchiha Sasuke." The girls in the class let out a cheer. " And kunoichi of the year goes to Hyuuga Hinata." The guys in the class let out a cheer.

" Alright, now for the teams. Team 1..." Naruto drifted out, forming a ball of water I his hand. " …team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Naruto Uzumaki." Before he could speak again, a wave of water slammed Iruka into the wall, while a wave of k.I. kept him there.

Naruto's form was shadowed by his rage, a black aura surrounding him. Naruto stood slowly and stalked towards Iruka, scaring everyone he passed on the way.

" Sorry, I don't believe I heard right. Tell me you didn't put me on a team with the Haruno _and_ UCHIHA." Naruto yelled to the chunin.

" S-sorry n-Naruto, It's the rules that the dead last of the class and the rookie of the year be paired together. Because you weren't here for the whole year, you were marked as the dead last." Iruka stated.

Naruto growled, but returned to his seat, clearly pissed.

" Now, your' jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka glanced at Naruto, but the boy had looked out the window once more. " Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame shino, under Yuuhi Kurenai. Finally is team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru, under Sarutobi asuma. Your sensei's will be here shortly." Iruka left the room in a hurry, heading to have a chat with the hokage.

Iruka barged into the hokage's office just as Sarutobi was going over the team arrangements with the jounin.

" Ah Iruka, I trust that the genin are all sorted." Sarutobi stated, only getting a glare from the chunin.

" Hokage-sama, what the hell were you thinking, putting him with the Uchiha?" Iruka growled.

The jounin in the room looked at the teacher shocked. " Chunin, watch your tone, this is the hokage you're talking to." A random jounin spoke, only to find himself thrown into a wall by a purple light.

Several jounin went to help their fallen comrade as the hokage spoke. " I trust that he will be the one to help the Uchiha stay on a straight path."

Iruka snorted, " Yeah a straight path into the afterlife. He's already tried to kill the Uchiha once, now that they're on the same team, he has more chances."

Kakashi looked at the two. " Who are we talking about here?"

" Right, I hadn't gotten to your team. I have placed the Uchiha under your care, but with him went Sakura Haruno and our resident water demon." Sarutobi explained.

Kakashi dropped his book, causing several of the jounin to look shocked. " Who do you want dead, me, the Haruno, or the Uchiha."

One random jounin snorted. " Surely the demon brat can't take down an anbu level shinobi."

" Heh shows what you know. Have you read the bingo book lately." Kakashi asked.

" Yeah, so I haven't seen him in it."

Kakashi held up a Kiri bingo book. " This one. Page twelve the Mizu _no_ Oni, b rank bounty and he wasn't even a nin. That was four years ago, he can only have gotten stronger." All the jaws in the room dropped, minus the hokage and Kakashi.

Back in the room, everyone kept sending subtle glances at Naruto…

" Next person glances in my direction will lose their eyes, including you Hyuuga." Hinata scowled at the formality, but turned off her Byakugan, sad that Naruto hadn't called her hina-chan.

Okay maybe they aren't subtle. As all heads turned away from him, the door opened and two people walked in. The first a black haired woman with red eyes, the second a tall man smoking a cigarette.

" Teams 8 and 10 with us." The woman called.

As the two teams left, random jounin filed in and picked up their teams, leaving only team 7 in the class. Naruto called out a small ball of water and began molding it into a small fox. The fox pranced around as Naruto's eyes turned red. Red bled into the fox's eyes and the tip of it's one tail. The fox leapt from the desk and began walking around, scaring Sakura who watched it closely.

Two hours later, the fox was now completely blue as were Naruto's eyes. The door opened and the fox charged the figure on the other side. Jumping at it and loosing form as it collided with the figure outside the door. In walked a silver haired man with a mask covering half his face, his right eye covered by his hitai-ate. The man had his arm held out in front of him, wrapped in ice.

" Umm, Naruto could you…" The jounin began.

" Next time your late I'll freeze your head." The blonde threatened.

Sakura gained some courage and spoke(stupid). " Hey dobe, you can't speak to a jounin like that."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the girl as if she was stupid. Naruto simply sent a glob of water at her, making her soaked to the bone, before the water on her froze.

" Shut your mouth little girl." Naruto stated.

" Uhh meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, followed shortly by Naruto who vanished in a burst of water, soaking the two in the room.

On the roof after Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

" Alright then, I want you to tell me about yourself. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future." Kakashi stated.

Sakura looked at the silver haired jounin. " Um sensei, why don't you go first, show us how it's done."

" Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes, I dislike a few thing. My hobbies are to private and my dreams for the future…well I'll tell you when your older." The jounin stated giggling as he read his book. " Alright pinky, your go."

Sakura fumed. " My name is Haruno Sakura, I like..." Glance at Sasuke. " my dreams are..." Glance at Sasuke with smile. " my hobbies are..." Glance at Sasuke and giggle. " I dislike, Ino-pig and people that think their better than Sasuke-kun." Glare at Naruto.

' Great, a fangirl' " Alright emo boy, your go."

Sasuke ignored the name. " My name is _Uchiha_ Sasuke, I have no likes, I dislike everything, hobbies are a waist of time, and my dreams…no my ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

' Awesome, a avenger' Kakashi thought sarcastically. " Alright water boy your go."

" Mizu _no _Oni, Uzumaki Naruto. Piss off." Naruto said with a sense of finality.

' Damn villagers.' " Alright, meet me at training grounds number 7 8:00 am for your genin test."

Sakura looked shocked. " But sensei I thought we already to the genin exams."

" That was to see if you were capable, this is to see if I allow you under my wing. Oh and I think you should know, only about 30% actually pass, the rest go back to the academy for another year of training." Kakashi turned to leave. " And don't eat breakfast, you'll only throw it up." The jounin vanished in a puff of smoke.

The next morning found Naruto sitting in front of three wooden post, meditating as his team showed up.

" Hey dobe, fight me." The Uchiha called interrupting the blondes meditation.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha, his emotionless eyes boring into the Uchiha's rage filled eyes. In a quick flash, Sasuke was pinned to the ground beneath Naruto's water.

" Do you have a death wish Uchiha, I told you yesterday, piss off." Naruto's water began applying pressure.

Kakashi appeared and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. " Alright Naruto, that's enough."

Naruto released his hold on the Uchiha.

" Alright, the rules are simple, you have two hours to try and take a bell, whoever doesn't have one at the end of the limit, will fail and be sent back to the academy." Kakashi held up two silver bells.

" But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

Kakashi smirked. " That's right, that means one of you has a guaranteed spot back in the academy." Kakashi held up a timer. " You may begin now."

Sakura and Sasuke vanished into the foliage. Naruto stood his ground as Kakashi looked at him warily.

" What, not gonna go plan your move?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto simply began walking forward. Kakashi waited to see what the blonde would do, when he bent over next to Kakashi and picked up…the bells. Kakashi sweat dropped.

" How…"

Naruto simply turned as his water shot out to retrieve his team. " The second you tied the bells to your waist, I pulled a miniscule amount of water from the ground and had it cut the strings, while you were focused on me. While you may be a jounin, not even you can sense the chakra in the amount of water that I use. Not enough to hurt someone, but enough to cut a string that thin." Naruto finished just as his water came back, dragging his teammates with it.

" Okay then, who gets a bell and who stays?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto moved in a flash and reappeared behind Kakashi. " I believe we all pass."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw his book in Naruto's hand. " Alright, alright you pass." Naruto smirked before the book in his hand turned back to water. With a mock bow he left.

Kakashi looked to his other two students and shook his head before leaving.

Kakashi arrived in the hokage's office, just as the other jounin entered. Everyone looked t him shocked.

" Kakashi, you're here…early. They fail already?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi shook his head. " No, within the first five minutes of my test, they passed."

" The Uchiha did it didn't he." A random jounin called.

" No, the _demon brat_ did it. The Uchiha and Haruno went off on their own, Naruto simply used ninja tactics to end the mission in the shortest amount of time." Kakashi surprised everyone.

" Care to elaborate Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked.

" Well, Naruto waited until I tied the bells to my waist, the used a small amount of water to cut the rope without me noticing…"

Kurenai looked at the silver haired nin. " Then why are they still on your waist?"

" Wha…" Kakashi looked down and noticed the bells still firmly attached to his waist, string still whole. " no… he didn't."

A chuckle from the corner brought everyone out of their stupor. " Actually Hatake, I did. Your too quick to believe what your eyes show. Next time make sure that the bells are real." Naruto walked out of the corner, two bells in his hand.

The bells turned into water. " Just like with your book, I used my water to make makeshift bells."

" But the color." Kakashi started. " how did you color them?"

Naruto's eyes flashed red, startling the jounin. " youki can do many things, coloring water is just a small feat."

Kakashi looked at him in surprise. " Naruto, how long have you been using the foxes chakra?"

" Ten years." Naruto said. " But enough about me. Jiji, if the Uchiha steps to me again, I will break him."

Sarutobi frowned. " Now Naruto, you can't blame him for what his father did, try to help him."

" I'm not blaming him for a dead man's actions. I am blaming him for coming at me with his holier than thou attitude. If any one deserves to act in such away, it's me." Naruto stated.

" Naruto…" Sarutobi began.

" Damn demon, who the hell do you think your talkin about. You try to hurt Uchiha-sama again and I'll…ack" The jounin was slammed into the wall before he finished.

" Well, that's all for now jiji, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto turned and left, the jounin still stuck to the wall in water.

Everyone cast a glance at the jounin. " You're a fool." Kakashi stated.

Naruto walked through Konoha streets ignoring the glares as he headed towards a training ground. Forcing a bit of chakra into his left glove, the seal left out a puff of smoke, before Naruto flipped his hand over to catch the item. Holding it to his mouth, he took a bite into the blue apple, savoring the flavor. (heh bet you thought something important was in there right.) after he finished the apple, he tossed the core behind him before turning into the training ground. Un doing his gourd, he let it fall to the ground before taking off his cloak. With a sigh, he split the gourd into three balls, before turning each into a clone. One had a red fox mask, another had a blue mask, the final had a yellow mask.

" Alright, you three, come at me." Naruto stated grabbing his blade.

The red one, Aka, charged him, followed closely by, Aoi. Naruto dodged Aka's slash and parried Aoi's thrust, before ducking under Kiiroi's kick.

The next day, Kakashi arrived at the hokage's office to find his team waiting. With a wave, he lead them into the office, where the began the life as genin.

**There it is, another chapter out of the way. Naruto is one step closer to his goal. Sasuke got his ass handed to him and Iruka displayed some seriously different move. I will explain what it is later, but for now this is all about Naruto. Next chapter is journey to wave, see how they handle the Mizu **_**no **_**Oni's second coming. I'll explain why he's going back next chapter. I made two other stories, check em out for me. Naruto isn't super strong, just underestimated. Now for the harem, I'm changing things a bit. FemGaara is out, but there will be a female sand controller, just not Ichibi or gaara. The position for the last two spots is filled, I will show later when it happens. No Sasuke is not the sister Naruto wanted spared, it's someone else. Someone asked about the circus group, they will be a major part of Naruto's future. Naruto uses the gourd, for weight training and it has purpose in his defense and water fox. Now that's all I'm saying towards the story. Oh and one of the fem OC will be showing next chapter.**

**Until next time sorry if it seems a bit rushed**

**RASE OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

MIZU NO ONI

CHAPTER 4: REBIRTH IN WAVE: PART 1

He saw his prey. He was almost ready to pounce. He had already sent in the decoys to lure the prey to him, now he only need to wait. The timing had to be perfect, or it would escape, it had done so several times. His prey was quick, but he was prepared. He grinned as his prey came closer, he could practically hear it's heartbeat as it proceeded in fear. He licked his lips and held out his hands.

" Die!" The predator growled.

The prey let out a loud screech as water encased it from all sides in a ball.

In the hokage's office, Sarutobi let out a sweat drop as he saw the transaction. Shaking his head, he turned to the man in front of him.

" Well sir, I have a team perfect for you. They should be here shortly." Sarutobi stated to the man.

The man nodded before heading into the waiting room.

The predator entered the hokage tower and held his prey out before his leader. " Mission success Jii-san."

Naruto held the cat in a too small ice cage, causing the cat to shiver. Behind him was his team, the Uchiha and Haruno both scratched and glaring at the cat. Both had been used as bait in Naruto's trap. The cat was released to the Fire Lord's wife, who crushed it in a bear hug before walking out.

" Alright team 7 for your next mission. It is c-rank and will be a joint mission. You will be joined by team 8, who will meet you and the client at the gate. The mission is guard duty to wave and protection of a bridge builder. You can come in now Tazuna-san." Sarutobi called.

The door opened and an old man walked in a bottle of liquor held to his mouth. One look around and he scoffed.

" This is what you give me. A bunch of brats who look like they'll run at the first sign of trouble." The man called. " Especially the one with the duck ass on his head."

The Uchiha growled and was about to charge when the blonde spoke. " Hmm Tazuna-san, you should know by now that I am more than enough for a couple bandits."

The drunk bridge builder looked at the blonde and blinked three times. A sudden look of recognition passed through his eyes and the bridge builders jaw dropped.

" Naruto is that you kid. Man you've grown." Tazuna called.

" Hmm, you two know each other?" Kakashi asked glancing up from his book.

Naruto nodded. " Back when I first 'left' the village I went to wave. I helped stop a flood and his family offered me dinner."

" Well, since the Mizu _no _Oni is coming along, I'll take em." Tazuna stated looking at Naruto appreciatively.

" Very well team seven meet at the gates in two hours. Pack about a months worth of stuff, our client is building a bridge." Kakashi stated.

Naruto sat in front of the gates, nothing extra on him except a black book and an apple. As he read and munched on his blue apple, he noticed three people waking towards him.

Without looking up, he noticed the three stop and look at him. " What do you want?" Naruto called to the three.

" Nothing from you dobe." The ever irritating Sasuke called.

The other two said nothing, simply turning to wait for the others. Hinata sat on a bench and Shino walked to the bushes to speak with the bugs there. Sasuke however glared at the blonde. Twenty minutes later three more people showed up.

" Hatake-sensei, where is the Haruno?" Naruto question when he noticed that she hadn't arrived.

Just then everyone heard a scream and turned to see Sakura running(walking with style) towards the with a large bag on her shoulders. Naruto looked at the others and took note that everyone else had small bags except the jounin, Tazuna, and himself of course. With a sigh he dropped his water and pulled out his sword. The kodachi was blue silver with a black line trailing across the back. Before anyone could say anything, the blonde disappeared and reappeared behind the out of breath Sakura, his sword halfway in it's sheathe. As his sword clicked into it's sheathe, Sakura's bag split in two, relieving it of it's contents.

Before Sakura could speak Naruto reached into the pile of cosmetics and pulled out a comb and a mirror. " Leave the rest of this junk here Haruno, it will only get you killed." Naruto stated in a rare show of compassion.

" Sakura, I said pack for a month, not a nuclear war. All this isn't necessary, did you at least bring rations and weapons?" Kakashi asked, causing the girl to blush as she shook her head. " Well I'm sure we can get some stuff in Wave, next time though I make you carry all of it there and back seventeen times."

With a quick bob of her head, Sakura took the items Naruto retrieved and slipped them into her almost barren kunai pouch.

" Hey dobe, what about your stuff. Forget it on the way here." Sasuke taunted, causing the jounin to look at the blonde.

A puff of smoke appeared and a small blue scroll appeared from the back of Naruto's right glove. " Storage seal, extra clothes packed here."

" And your food?" Kurenai questioned, slightly shocked that a genin knew seals.

Naruto held up his apple. " This here is good enough. Now if that is all I would like to on with the mission."

Without another word, the group of nine set off towards Wave country.

" So Tazuna-san, want to tell me what is really going on?" Naruto asked the bridge builder as the paused for those not used to long distance travelling.

Everyone looked at the blonde curiously. " What do you mean Naruto? He just needed help with bandits while he built a bridge." Sakura stated.

Naruto ignored her and continued to peer into the bridge builder's eyes.

" It's Gato. About four years ago, he came back to Wave." Tazuna stated.

" Gato from the shipping corps. 'The millionaire' that Gato?" Kurenai asked.

Tazuna nodded. " About ten years ago, he came to the village and began to dictate. Naruto here threw him out and threatened to kill him if he returned, but when Gato found out that Naruto had left, he came back, but as extra insurance he had several shinobi bodyguards with him. At first the citizens rebelled, but when he went after the children, we stopped."

" So the country has become poor and you are building a shipping bridge." The stoic Aburame concluded.

Tazuna nodded. " Gato tried to have me killed to stop construction of the bridge."

" Tazuna-san, I understand your situation, but you have placed several genin in danger by lying about the mission. If Gato has several nin, then this mission is b-rank bordering A." Kakashi stated before turning to the genin. " The choice is yours, stay or go."

" Whether you travel with me or not, I will be going back." Naruto stated. " Gato has invaded my territory and therefore he has declared war against the Mizu_ no_ Oni."

" I shall go on also." Shino stated.

Kiba shrugged and Hinata nodded. " We will go on sensei."

" If the dobe is going, then I will too." Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

Sakura looked at her crush and was compelled to go, her body would allow nothing else. Naruto shook his head and began walking forward, Shino and Tazuna following closely. The others walked a few feet behind them.

Twenty minutes later, the group passed over a puddle of water, making Naruto sigh. Kakashi glanced at it but continued on reading as Kurenai shook her head. As everyone crossed the puddle, two figures rose from it. The two charged Kurenai and Kakashi and wrapped their chain around them.

" Two down…" The first called.

"…one to go." The second finished.

Sakura fell to her knees crying as she noticed her teachers remains. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tossed a kunai at the two, pinning their chain to a tree. With a pop the chain came loose, and the two charged towards Tazuna. Before the got in range, a water spike shot at the two. Meizu leapt away, while Gozu rolled to the side, the water travelling behind them. Before Meizu could land, another wave of water shot at him, this time a blade. The blade sliced through his arm and split it in two, before returning to the blonde water demon. Meizu fell to the ground in pain as his brother rushed to his side. A blade of water shot at Gozu who grabbed his brother and shushined away, just dodging the blade, though Naruto knew it nicked him.

"…" Naruto said nothing, just walked forward, leaving the others staring at his back.

" Naruto, let me get this one, you sit back and guard for now." Kakashi stated as he stared at his opponent.

Naruto shrugged. " Very well Hatake, but one slip up and I'm stepping in."

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto turned to survey his surroundings. A thick mist covered the area, meaning his opponent didn't now who he was facing. Naruto used the mist as a way to look at everything around him. Closing his eyes he stretched his senses and noticed Kurenai was backing Kakashi with genjutsu, Hinata had her Byakugan active, Kiba and Akamaru were in their beast clone form, and Shino had his bugs swarming around just under the mist. The Uchiha had two kunai in his hand as did the Haruno. Naruto noticed everyone start to tremble briefly and wondered what was going on when Kakashi spoke.

" Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let anything happen to you." The one eyed nin smiled to Sasuke.

" Heh foolish words from one such as you Kakashi." The large man said from behind Kakashi, blade poised to kill.

Kakashi flashed into action and a kunai pierced his opponent. The man burst into water and Kakashi's eye widened. A shadow appeared above Kakashi and a blade sliced into his shoulder. Sakura and Sasuke took a step back as their sensei fell to the ground and…burst into water. Kakashi appeared behind the man and placed a kunai in his back, only for him to burst into water. That was when Naruto noticed Kakashi's headband was up.

"So this is the power of the Sharingan, to be able to copy the jutsu in this mist." The man said as the mist cleared. " You truly are worth you're a-rank bounty."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and could practically hear the gears turning in his head as Sasuke noticed Kakashi's Sharingan.

" As are you Momochi-san." Kakashi stated.

Naruto ignored the two on the water and reformed Aka, Aoi, and Kiiroi, before sending them into the woods without anyone seeing. Naruto turned back to the fight as mist covered the area once more. The sounds of combat protruded from the mist as Kakashi and Zabuza battled. A few minutes later, Naruto shook his head as the mist cleared. Standing on the water was Zabuza with one hand in a water ball that surrounded Kakashi.

" Hatake, after this you need to train." Naruto stated stepping forward. " It is truly pitiful for you to be captured by one as lowly as this."

Zabuza looked at the blonde that approached him and laughed. " You think you can take me brat. Don't be delusional, grow up and stop playing ninja, this is a grown ups world kid."

"…" Naruto stopped at the edge of the water.

Zabuza grinned. " What's wrong kid, don't know how to water walk yet. Here, I'll come to you." Zabuza made seven water clones and had them charge the blonde.

As the clones surrounded Naruto Zabuza spoke once more. " Heh by the time I was your age kid, I already had my hands stained with blood."

Naruto closed his eyes and grabbed the hilt of his sword. " Shut up you mongrel." Naruto vanished and reappeared outside of the circle of clones.

Zabuza looked at the blonde amazed as his clones were destroyed. No one had seen the blonde move, not even Kakashi's Sharingan.

" My hands have been stained with blood for ten years, your blood will simply be another coat." Naruto stated as he replaced his sword in it's sheathe.

Naruto stepped onto the water and walked towards the swordsman. Stopping ten feet in front of the two nins, Naruto raised his hands. The water shot from around Kakashi and at Zabuza. Kakashi spared a glance at Naruto before covering his Sharingan and moving back to the others.

" Kakashi, your just gonna leave your student out there to fight?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi looked to her. " You were a genin when he left, so you probably haven't heard about him much. Watch closely and you'll see why he is called the demon of water."

Zabuza leapt back and began running through seals. Naruto's hand shot up and a spike of water shot towards Zabuza from beneath. Zabuza leapt back once more and finished his seals. A large water dragon formed and flew at Naruto who raised a hand. The dragon split down the middle as it got a foot away from Naruto's hand. As the cloud of water in front of Naruto vanished, the blonde held up his other hand and a wall of water blocked the large blade that ascended towards him. Zabuza looked on in surprise as he leapt away from the blonde who sent a wave of water spikes at him. Zabuza went through seals once more and this time summoned a tsunami to attack the blonde, who simply dropped his hands to the ground. The wave dropped and faded, before Naruto pulled both hands up and a large wall of water rose with him. Suddenly a Naruto wearing a blue mask stepped out from behind Zabuza, while a red masked stepped out on the left and a yellow on the right. The three new Naruto's pulled up walls of their own and the four walls joined. The swordsman looked around warily, watching all four walls for any sign of movement. Zabuza cursed and leapt high into the air as the walls converged on him rapidly. The walls suddenly split and became four spiralling spikes that smashed into the missing nin. The drilling spikes repeatedly smashed into Zabuza as if the were battling to see who could cause the most damage. Suddenly one of the spiked knocked the bleeding and battered swordsman into a tree with a loud crack. The drills then merged and began to descend towards the blonde.

" Give the Shinigami my regards." Naruto stated.

Before the drill could connect with Zabuza, several senbon shot into the nin's neck. Naruto cancelled his attack inches short and shook his head as two hunter nin landed next to Zabuza.

" We thank you. Your distraction gave us the advantage we needed." The first stated.

The other one lifted his body. " We have been trying to catch him for quite sometime."

Naruto nodded to the two. " Go ahead, burn the body. Shall I cut his head off for you." Naruto smirked at the two.

" Um…" The two looked at each other and simply shushined away, taking the body with them.

The three Naruto clones walked to their leader, who nodded to them and Aka vanished. Naruto turned towards the others as the other two clones turned back into Naruto's gourd.

" That Yuuhi-san, is why Hatake-sensei left me to fight alone. Had he tried to aid me, he simply would have gotten hit in the crossfire." Naruto stated as he walked past the others.

' The dobe, where did he get that power. Only I deserve such power, I need it to kill him.' Sasuke seethed as he watched his teammate walk past him.

" WHAT, what do you mean those hunters were fake?" Sakura screeched at her sensei and teammate.

Naruto ignored the girl as he read his book. " I suggest we get the others up to at least low chunin before the final battle."

The group were walking towards Tazuna's house, Naruto reading, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata scouting for other enemies. Naruto told his sensei that the hunter nin were Zabuza's partners. Sasuke was glaring at the blonde, Kurenai was thinking on what she knew of the blonde, Kakashi was leaning on Kurenai, exhausted from his battle, and Sakura…well she was staring at Sasuke lovingly, like he had beat the demon of mist, until the blonde spoke.

" Yeah, give me a day and I'll handle them." Kakashi stated.

A small house came into sight and Tazuna smiled. " It's not much, but it's got space." The house was like a built like a cabin, two stories and a large porch.

As they entered the house, a woman, probably in her late twenties, came walking out of the kitchen.

" Tou-san, your back." The woman said hugging her father.

" Tsunami, these guys are the ninja I hired to protect us. I'm sure you'll recognize one of them." Tazuna said gesturing to the group who stood in front of the others.

Naruto looked at the woman. " Hello Tsunami-chan, nice to see you again."

Suddenly the blonde was engulfed in a tight hug, his face pressed into the woman's bosom. A few minutes later, everyone was introduced and sitting around in the living room, though Naruto stood against the wall.

" So how long till Zabuza is ready for round two?" Naruto asked.

" I'd guess about a week. The hunter used senbon which is the standard weapon for a medic. The places where he was hit was to induce a false death state, while the hunter gave of a scent of pollen. I'd say it was from picking medical plants." Surprisingly it was Shino that spoke.

" Alright then, we have a week to train you guys up to the level of low chunin, so starting tomorrow we're gonna be climbing trees." Kakashi stated.

Suddenly everyone looked at the nin. " We already know how to climb trees Kakashi sensei."

" Without your hands." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as everyone except Sasuke and Sakura continued looking at him.

Naruto snorted. " I'll train on my own." Naruto walked away.

" I'll train my team." Kurenai lead team 8 away.

" Well I guess you two will be training with me then." Kakashi said to his two genin.

Naruto was walking through the forest, towards his old hideout when Aka landed in font of him.

" Gato has taken everything from the village, the are on their last leg, if this bridge isn't completed, the village will die out." Aka stated.

" Gato is where?" Naruto asked as he continued forward.

" In the Elenra Estate, he has done some remodelling. He has several large ships in the docks, at least forty samurai bodyguards in the estate and four nin not including Zabuza's crew." Reported Aka. " Zabuza is posted in the forest retreat, with him are six other nin, the two 'hunters', a Kaguya, the demon brothers, and a Kumo nin. There are several people guarding Gato at all times, along with several battle cruisers out in the water. I think Gato is planning to kill everyone on the bridge if Zabuza fails."

Naruto and his clone continued walking forward, arriving in the small clearing where he used to train. Naruto suddenly stopped.

" Gato won't wait for Zabuza to fail, he wants him to tire out, so he can kill us. He's planning to betray Zabuza." Naruto stated. " I may have a use for Zabuza, but it will take some time and planning. Perhaps I can get him to join me in my goal. Go and continue your scouting, report here every night, if you are not here I will pull you back in forcibly."

Aka nodded and vanished.

Naruto continued his trek towards his former training hideout, his mind on the first time he trained there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-FlashBack-

" _**Alright kit. Your power is simply a more advanced stage of your clans bloodline. To put it simple, you skipped the stages your bloodline would have went through to get to this level. Back at the village, you killed those nin by instinct and surprise. Had they know what you could do, you would have died before your water returned to your. Therefore, we will have to get you power to a state that you can summon water from the air."**_ Kyuubi instructed.

" Why do I need more water, I have a lot here and with your chakra I can become unbeatable." Naruto questioned.

" _**As you know, when your powering your water with my chakra, you can't move. After a few years, you'll get over that but for now you can't. if you rely on my power to much, you'll become like the Uchiha, you'll loose focus of training." **_Kyuubi explained. _**" And as you noticed before, the water you have here can only protect you from so much. So here's what you do. I want four hours of practicing with my chakra, both imbuing it into the amount of water you have on you, and allowing me to control the fox through you. After, I want you to concentrate on forming your fox. You need to be able to form it at moments…**_

-FlashBack End-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the first step for the Mizu _no_ Oni's birth. After that, Naruto made Aoi, his first water familiar. Aoi, was the body of the water fox, the heart and defense. After getting Aoi his own personality, he made Kiiroi. The tails of the fox, the power and attack. Then there was Aka, the head and eyes of the fox. The scouter.

Naruto sat down legs crossed and began meditating. Kyuubi's chakra flowed off of him in waves, but unlike when the fox was free, the chakra was warm. It still gave off the sense of death, but instead of the cold dead chill it was as if you were being guided to death in the arms of your love. Around him, water spiked up from the ground and froze, making a forest of ice spikes around the blonde.

Zabuza cursed as he sat up and pain shot through him. With a growl he ripped the rest of the needles from his neck.

" Zabuza-sama, you shouldn't be so rough, you'll really injured yourself." The masked hunter nin stated.

" Haku, you have the finesse of a butcher." Zabuza growled. " Did you have to hit the neck?"

Haku giggled before handed the swordsman a bottle of ointment. " That was the most convenient place without leave permanent damage."

The swordsman growled. " Take off that mask, it's annoying as hell. You to Shikara. Where are the others?"

" They are busy dealing with Gato. Apparently he wanted to come here and kill us for failing." The second faux hunter stated removing her mask.

The woman had snowy pale skin. He face was clear of all blemishes and her eyes were an exotic green. On her neck, was a emerald green vine tattoo. Her lips were pale pink and her hair a deep black.

" Tell that bastard that we're dealing with the Mizu _no_ Oni and if he wants him dead, he'll send reinforcements in a week." Zabuza stated.

Shkzara nodded and vanished.

" Zabuza-sama, is the boy really that dangerous?" Haku asked.

" Even with reinforcements we might lose. When we fought, he was holding back, he could have killed me the instant he saw me." Haku gasped. " He is a strange one, but right now he's in his element, and if he wanted to destroy this village it would take but a twitch of his finger."

" You've fought him before?"

Zabuza shook his head. " No, but shortly before I met you, I ran into him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-FlashBack-

Momochi Zabuza cursed his luck as he dodged another blade. He and the other swordsmen had failed to kill the Mizukage and now they were scattered. Of the seven, Zabuza only knew two had survived other than himself. Cursing his luck he ran out of the village to a little clearing in the woods. With a quick glance behind him he paused. There was no way he could take on two of mist silent ops. The rivalled the seven in stealth and cunning. Zabuza cursed as he blocked the blade heading his way. Had this been any other day, these bastards would've been dead, but he was low on chakra from the failed assassination. Cursing once more he ran, he could feel the phantom blade piercing his body.

As he ran he felt a tingle down his spine and that was when they met. A kid was walking towards them, the kid was no older than nine. Zabuza couldn't get a good look at him because of the thick mist, but as he passed, he caught sight of his eyes. Several minutes later he heard screams. Somehow he knew they weren't the kids.

-FlashBack End-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" To this day I can still feel the phantom chill from the cold blue eyes. Like ice that chilled my soul."

Naruto opened his eyes and stood. Around him was at least twenty ice spires. The spikes stood at seven feet minimum, ten max. grabbing the hilt of his sword he closed his eyes as got into stance. He spread his legs to allow movement and gripped the hilt tighter. The dirt kicked up as his feet began to revolve, turning him in a semi circle. A torrent of winds surrounded him as he rose into the air towards the end of his turn. A brilliant turquoise surrounded him and the area around him, a torrent of raging wind shot into the air. The wind spiralled high for a moment, drilling towards the heavens before faded into a gentle breeze and leaving a slightly winded blonde standing in the middle of a large spiral. The ice that once stood around him, nothing more than a fading memory, while everything else stood tall. Looking down Naruto scowled at the slight spiral beneath him, noting that it was only two inches deep and spread about four feet from him in all directions.

" Still incomplete. Sensei's was deeper and about twenty feet in radius." Naruto murmured to himself as he sheathed his sword.

With a sigh he called to the water in the air and ground. A large amount of water appeared and Naruto pulled it to him. Placing his hand in the cool water he concentrated as it began to form a thin layer of armor around him. Looking up, he sent the rest about thirty feet into the air, ready for when he called it.

Night fell on Tazuna's resident and ushered in a false sense of peace. Everyone calmly chatted with each other as they sat around the house when Naruto suddenly frowned and looked around.

" Tsunami-chan, where's the kid?" Naruto asked.

" You mean Inari, I think he's in his room. He's been training with some of the other kids. He wants to become a ninja like you. I think he found some of your scrolls in the forest." Tsunami stated.

Naruto pushed off the wall and walked upstairs. Looking around he spotted Inari's room and frowned. There was no one in it. A sudden noise caused Naruto to turn and leap down the stairs.

The door had shot open and two kid no older than twelve was in the door way.

" Tsunami-san they got him." The first kid called out frantically. " They got Inari."

Tsunami's face twisted into a look of worry. " Who got him. Ty tell me, what happened to Inari?"

The boy, Ty gulped and spoke. " We were heading here, we had just finished training when several of Gato's body guards walked up to us. They started insulting us and they grabbed Sora. Inari kicked the one with Sora and told us to run and get help. As we turned, we heard Inari scream out in pain. Sora ran back, but the were already gone and with them Inari."

Tsunami fell to her knees, first her husband, now her son. Tears flowed from her eyes as she cried, before turning to the ninja.

" Can, you help please?" Tsunami pleaded, no one noticing Naruto slip out the door, or so he thought.

Naruto landed in the forest outside the house and began his trek towards the Elenra estate, his mind set on revenge. He paused as he heard footsteps heading towards him.

" Going to rescue the boy Naruto-san?" The stoic voice of Shino called out.

"…" Naruto turned. " I owe it to his father, he helped me move on past my mother's murder, he helped me find a purpose."

The bug user nodded. " Perhaps you wouldn't mind company then."

" Why are you helping? The boy means nothing to you."

" You are correct, but justice does. I have seen what Gato has done to the people here, I wish to help rectify their life." Naruto nodded at the bug user.

" It surprises me that an Aburame wants to work with an Uzumaki, considering our history, but I shall except your offer." Naruto turned and the duo walked away.

Gato sneered at the brat in front of him. He remembered the boy, he had of course killed the boy's father.

" I thought you would have learned from that bastard fisherman's death. Apparently you and the rest of this village need to be taught an example."

The thirteen year old boy spat at the man. " Go to hell, you bastard."

Gato glared as he wiped the spit off his cheek. " Be grateful brat. For tonight you shall lose only one arm." Gato stood and left to the sounds of Inari screaming. Another night that music would lull him to sleep.

Shino and Naruto both looked at the estate as the stood in front of the gates. With a nod to each other the two leapt over the wall. The second the two hit the ground they split up, each heading to different sides of the house. Naruto growled as he formed a large ball of ice and knocked down the wall. That was the plan. Shino would sneak in the rear while Naruto directed the attention to him. Kill only ninja and samurai that oppose him, maids, slave, and any captured civilians would be spared.

Just as he thought, the explosion attracted everyone.

" What the hell was that."

" There's someone out there."

" Is it one of Zabuza's men, has he betrayed Gato."

" Doesn't matter, get him."

Through the cloud of slowly dissipating smoke, Naruto smirked and made several ice spikes, several hundred that is. The fools were about to be slaughtered.

Shino felt a chill go down his spine as he eased into the back window. His ears were assaulted by the haunting screams from the front of the house. Shaking his head slightly, he sent several bugs to scout ahead while he waited for the screams to stop.

Naruto shook his head as the last of the opposition died. Had someone walked upon the scene, they would have lost their lunch…from last year. Naruto stood like a demon, covered in blood and surrounded by the bodies of his enemies. Naruto formed a globe of water in front of him and walked into it. Stepping out the other side, Naruto stood clean, the blood left in the water behind him. The globe dropped and faded away into the ground as Naruto walked further into the building. He had no idea where inari was, and he doubted gato would remain here after he got the news, so for now he would simply kill all who opposed him. A man stood in the hallway, his face hidden by the shadows.

" Tell me why you kill so freely?" The man called.

Naruto grinned. " In this world it is kill or be killed. I kill to survive, I survive because others were killed for me." Naruto stated. " Do you hope to kill me also, or shall you simply stand there all night?"

" I shall not kill you, I was hired to protect gato, until you try to kill him I shall not bar your path. I warned him not to touch the boy, he doesn't listen." The man turned and vanished into the shadows.

Naruto scowled, something about that man rubbed him the wrong way. With a shrug Naruto continued forward. He met up with Shino in the backyard, no other opposition barred his path. The Aburame held inari over his shoulder, hoisted up by his one arm. Naruto frowned again, gato was testing his patience. He wanted to wait for Gato to make his move first, but at the rate he was going, Naruto would kill him before the week was out.

-Flash to end of week-

Inari growled at the two samurai in front of him. They had his mother, they had waited until the ninja had left before the struck. Inari happened to be in his room, training.

" Hey brat, piss off. Just go back to sleep." One of the samurai called.

His partner grinned. " Hey can I have him, my blade wasn't satisfied by the blood it had earlier."

" Gato said we only need one, go ahead, just make it quick." The first called.

Tsunami looked on in horror. " If you lay a hand on him, I'll bite my tongue and drown in my blood."

The samurai holding her snorted before smashing the hilt of his blade into her temple, knocking her out. " You were saying. Alright Kain, get the boy, I'll go on with the woman. If you don't catch up in ten minutes I'll assume you are dead and tell Gato that you failed." The man stated walking away.

Kain grinned and licked the blade of his sword. " Alright little boy time to die."

Inari snorted as the man walked towards him. The sword was lifted into the air and came crashing down on Inari's bandaged arm. Inari let out a grunt as the man smirked. Suddenly Inari grinned and lifted his arm.

" Sorry buddy, wrong arm." Inari's arm shot out and smashed into the man's temple, knocking him out.

Inari looked down at his arm and scowled as the bandages fell away. With a sigh he ripped away the other bandages and followed after the other man.

Tsunami woke to the feeling of a warm liquid dripping down her face. Looking up she saw Inari and her heart dropped until she noticed that the blood wasn't his. Inari smiled at his mother.

" It's okay mom, everything is gonna be alright." Inari stated as he wrapped his mother in a hug.

Inari looked down at his left arm, the replacement arm. It was blue and had bubbles running though it. Water. That's right his arm was made of water, but he wasn't mad, in fact he was glad.

' Thank you Naruto-nii.' Inari thought as he remembered how he got the arm.

-Flashback-

" I've been experimenting and I think I can give you an artificial limb made from my water." Naruto had said. " It will hurt and you will be out of it for a while, but it has it's advantages. You can shift the arm to what ever you want, basically it will be a weapon."

Inari had looked at him sceptically at first. " How will you do this? Is it possible?"

Naruto nodded at that. " I can make an arm from the water imbued with my chakra, I should be able to attach it to your own chakra paths, but it will hurt. The foreign chakra will fight against your own for a while, but eventually it will work right."

Inari nodded and stood. " Alright then, I'll do it."

-Flashback End-

Inari was glad he had gone through with it now.

AT THE BRIDGE

The bridge had become a blood grave. No longer was this about taking out Gato and recruiting Zabuza's crew. No this was about a promise of revenge now, and the Mizu _no _Oni never went back on his promises. They would die, all of them. No holding back for the sake of others, no more sparing the weak, they were all weak compared to him, no more, no more, NO MORE.

**End.**

**What happened at the bridge. The Mizu **_**no**_** Oni's rebirth has begun, but why. Something big is going down and Gato is in the middle. Or is he.**

**Whoa, finally done with this chapter. Next chapter we take a walk on the darker side of this story. We see Naruto and Haku's first interaction, and we take a look into Naruto's banishment. The harem is finalized….next chapter, so any last minute pairings can be thrown in until it's posted, but be warned, nothing is gonna happen romantically until after the chunin exams. Probably a while after that. I decided against who I had. Now I'm done, so I leave you with these last words. Check out Lightning Mage and Ki wielding Nin. Dark jinchuuriki will be posted soon, I just got a little writer's block on the chunin fights. It will be in hopefully next month. The harem currently consist of-**

**FemHaku- knows his pain and she's just awesome, plus two water demons**

**Femsand user- also knows his pain, never tried this before, but I liked the times I read it, plus absolute defense**

**Yugito- like this pairing, also knows his pain, his polar opposite( opposites attract)**

**FemOC-Shikara Senju- Knows his pain, AGAIN, has absolute control over plants( Given to me in a review from: Artjr. his idea was Shikara Senju, so that character is his idea.)**

**Tayuya-also knows his pain, music is awesome**

**Hinata- His child hood friend**

**Kurenai- people like this one**

**Another OfC- Has absolute control over lightning**

**Open slot- give reason**

**Open slot- give reason**

**I know Naruto doesn't seem dark completely, but he won't ever. Just slightly darker that Gaara.**

**Well that's all, anything else will be stated next chapter.**

**Until next time**

**RASE OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Inari growled at the two samurai in front of him. They had his mother, they had waited until the ninja had left before the struck. Inari happened to be in his room, training.

" Hey brat, piss off. Just go back to sleep." One of the samurai called.

His partner grinned. " Hey can I have him, my blade wasn't satisfied by the blood it had earlier."

" Gato said we only need one, go ahead, just make it quick." The first called.

Tsunami looked on in horror. " If you lay a hand on him, I'll bite my tongue and drown in my blood."

The samurai holding her snorted before smashing the hilt of his blade into her temple, knocking her out. " You were saying. Alright Kain, get the boy, I'll go on with the woman. If you don't catch up in ten minutes I'll assume you are dead and tell Gato that you failed." The man stated walking away.

Kain grinned and licked the blade of his sword. " Alright little boy time to die."

Inari snorted as the man walked towards him. The sword was lifted into the air and came crashing down on Inari's bandaged arm. Inari let out a grunt as the man smirked. Suddenly Inari grinned and lifted his arm.

" Sorry buddy, wrong arm." Inari's arm shot out and smashed into the man's temple, knocking him out.

Inari looked down at his arm and scowled as the bandages fell away. With a sigh he ripped away the other bandages and followed after the other man.

Tsunami woke to the feeling of a warm liquid dripping down her face. Looking up she saw Inari and her heart dropped until she noticed that the blood wasn't his. Inari smiled at his mother.

" It's okay mom, everything is gonna be alright." Inari stated as he wrapped his mother in a hug.

Inari looked down at his left arm, the replacement arm. It was blue and had bubbles running though it. Water. That's right his arm was made of water, but he wasn't mad, in fact he was glad.

' Thank you Naruto-nii.' Inari thought as he remembered how he got the arm.

-Flashback-

" I've been experimenting and I think I can give you an artificial limb made from my water." Naruto had said. " It will hurt and you will be out of it for a while, but it has it's advantages. You can shift the arm to what ever you want, basically it will be a weapon."

Inari had looked at him sceptically at first. " How will you do this? Is it possible?"

Naruto nodded at that. " I can make an arm from the water imbued with my chakra, I should be able to attach it to your own chakra paths, but it will hurt. The foreign chakra will fight against your own for a while, but eventually it will work right."

Inari nodded and stood. " Alright then, I'll do it."

-Flashback End-

Inari was glad he had gone through with it now.

AT THE BRIDGE

The bridge had become a blood grave. No longer was this about taking out Gato and recruiting Zabuza's crew. No this was about a promise of revenge now, and the Mizu _no _Oni never went back on his promises. They would die, all of them. No holding back for the sake of others, no more sparing the weak, they were all weak compared to him, no more, no more, NO MORE.

-An hour before on the bridge-

Naruto sighed as he sent another wave of water at Haku, only for it to freeze. Stepping to the side he dodged a barrage of needles and sent several spikes flying towards his opponent. He stepped back dodging the needles that hit the ground where he just stood. Sending another wave of water at the girl he thought back to his first encounter with her.

-Flashback-

Haku walked into the forest, a basket in her hand. As she paused to look for the medical herb in the bushes she noticed that the mist was almost as thick as Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu. Shaking the thoughts away she turned to the plant and spotted a flash of yellow out the corner of her eyes. Turning she took a step back as she saw a head of blonde resting against one of the trees. She recognized him as the one that had beaten Zabuza. Taking a step closer she noticed that his eyes were closed, his breathing even, he was asleep. Haku studied the face before her and felt herself blush unconsciously. He was handsome, the whiskers gave him a feral sort of look, while his hair made it seem more regal. Like a royal kitsune in human form. His skin was slightly pale, but not noticeable unless it was pointed out. In another time Haku might have made a move on him, but in this time that could not happen. With a small sigh she made four ice senbon from the mist, hoping to kill him while he slept.

As Haku went to toss the senbon she felt a prickle against her neck. Glancing to the side she saw several senbon, much like the ones in her hand, pressed against her neck.

" What do you want?" A voice called out from the sleeping figure.

Haku glanced back down and noticed the figure's eyes were open, the cold azure peering deeply into her soft hazel.

" When did you…" Haku began, wondering when the boy had woken.

" The second you entered my mist. Now I suggest you put away those senbon or else I'll be forced to act against you." Naruto replied.

Haku sighed and dropped the senbon, watching as the ice melted and returned to the mist. " What are you?"

" A demon, much like that man you serve, now what do you want, girl?" Naruto responded.

" My name is Haku."

Naruto snorted. " I didn't ask for it. I asked you what you wanted."

" I want what Zabuza-sama wants and he wants to kill you."

Naruto shook his head. " Tell your master that I will challenge him in one week at the bridge."

" And if I kill you now?" Haku questioned.

Naruto glared at the woman. " You are seriously misguided if you think you stand a chance against me because of our similar abilities. Your heart is simply to soft for you to hope to challenge me."

Haku's eyes widened. " How…"

" My ears are more sensitive than yours, I heard that sigh you let out before you made your weapons. You didn't want to kill me and you probably wouldn't if you could."

" And why can't I. You think you are invincible?"

Naruto looked up to the sky. " Many have tried, you will only fail as they have."

Haku stared at the blonde intently. " Why do you fight, surely there is a reason?"

" There is, I fight to survive, nothing more, nothing less." Naruto stated.

" Do you believe that is why you are strong, is there no one precious to you?" Haku asked softly.

Naruto stared at the woman briefly before turning back to the sky. " Someone precious, no. The last of my precious people died years ago and I have no desire to make new ones."

" Why are you so angry all the time?"

" Angry, no I'm not angry, not anymore. I used to be angry at the world, but now I am no longer angry nor joyful, I simply am." Naruto stated monotonously. " I exist simply to exist."

Haku blinked back the tears that threatened to fall for the boy before her. " Have you no humanity, no compassion!" She hissed at the boy.

Naruto looked at her with his cold dead eyes. " Humanity, compassion, I know not of those things. Perhaps at one time in my life I did, but no more. My heart is simply too cold for those warm emotions."

Haku took a step back and sighed. " Then you are truly lost, you are a demon as you claim."

" If you have no more business with me then leave and be glad your life was spared." Naruto stated.

" Very well, but know this." Haku spoke as she moved away. " I mourn for your soul."

The woman vanished into the night. _' Heh, perhaps I may have some compassion left in my heart.'_ Naruto thought before he returned to his dreams, dreams of a time when his mother was alive.

-Flashback End-

Naruto shook the thoughts from his head and growled. " Enough." A wave of water burst from the air and slammed into Haku.

As he thought, the water froze as Haku's bloodline kicked in, except this time it worked against her, freezing her in place. Naruto quickly tossed a paper tag at her that prevented her from travelling through the ice. Turning away from the struggling woman Naruto looked to the others on the bridge. Hinata and Shino squared off against the Kaguya, Kiba, Akamaru, and the Uchiha fought the demon brothers, Kurenai and the other faux hunter, Shikara if his clone was right, fought while Kakashi took on Zabuza. The pitiful excuse of a kunoichi, I mean the Haruno was being guarded by the bridge builder.

' _Pitiful, all of them.' _Naruto thought as he watched the Konoha nin struggle against the missing nin.

With a sigh Naruto walked towards the Kaguya. The Kaguya swung his blade at the Hyuuga heiress, hoping to take her out of the fight, when a black blade stopped his blade inches from the indigo haired girls face.

" A Kaguya, one of the once great council, forced to serve another simply out of fear for their life." Naruto spoke.

The Kaguya looked at Naruto. " You know of the council, who are you?"

" Uzumaki Naruto, future council lord." Naruto stated shocking the Kaguya.

" I am Takio, the last of the Kaguya." The boy spoke, his purple eyes opening wide. " What do you mean future council lord, the council is dead."

" Abandon your mission and join me, then I shall tell you." Naruto stated, pulling his sword back to his side and lifting Hinata towards Sakura with his water.

Takio's eyes narrowed. " And why should I trust you, last I knew the Uzumaki didn't willingly help anyone without there being a gain involved."

" Heh you speak of the old Uzumaki clan, of the royal family. That clan has died and is now buried under my tide." Naruto stated. " You have until I stop the others to decide."

Before anything else could be said between the two a loud chirping was heard. Naruto's head snapped towards the familiar sound. Kakashi had Zabuza bound by his summons and was rushing towards him with a blade of lightning held in his hand. Kakashi's hand shot into Zabuza's shoulder, a small wave of water pushing it to the side. Kakashi pulled his arm out of the swordsman's shoulder and looked back to his charge.

" What are you doing?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto simply nodded towards the end of the bridge were several ships had docked. " Gato has betrayed him, we are in need of their services now."

Kakashi gave his charge a questioning glance but didn't speak, he simply called off his summons.

" Gato, what are you doing here?" Zabuza growled, his arm handing loosely from his bleeding shoulder.

" Hmph, beaten by a bunch of brats and their teacher, what kind of demon are you. Heh more like a baby demon." Gato sneered. " But you know, you did tire them out so I suppose that counts for something."

Zabuza growled as he lifted his sword with his good arm. " So, you are betraying me."

" Of course, you nin are too expensive to pay, even you missing nin. Perhaps I'll turn in your head and get the bounty. Although those women with you could be kept as slaves." Gato stated with a lecherous grin.

Naruto looked towards Haku and snapped his fingers, releasing her from her prison.

Haku looked at the boy curiously. " Perhaps I was wrong about you, it seems that you do have a bit of humanity left."

Naruto snorted and turned towards Gato. " Hello you rotten meat sack, remember me?"

Gato looked at Naruto and took an involuntary step back. " Mizu _no _Oni."

" Right, now what did I tell you about my territory?" Naruto growled stepping towards him. " I gave you warning, you returned and now your life is forfeit."

Gato suddenly looked towards the crowd. " Bring the girl."

Naruto suddenly felt a wave of dread wash through him, a feeling he hadn't felt since his mother died.

" See, I did some research, found out that you were travelling with a group of circus freaks about a year ago. Imagine how surprised I was when they came asking for the ferry to the outlands. Of course I sent them along on the ferry down the rivers of hell, but I kept the girl as a souvenir, a trophy of sorts." Gato smirked as a small girl no older than twelve was pushed to the ground in front of him. " Good thing I did. So Mizu _no _Oni, back off or consider the girl's life forfeit."

Naruto growled. " You bastard!" Naruto's fist shot towards Gato and a wave of water shot off.

Before the water could connect, a blast of fire shot at it from in front of Gato. " Well, seems like I will have to intervene." A voice called from the other side of the fire.

As the steam cleared the spotted a boy, maybe three years older than Naruto standing in front of Gato. He had crimson hair and violent red eyes. His skin was tan and his ears were slightly pointed. The boy wore a red shirt with black pants, black flames licked the tail of his shirt. He had on black gloves much like Naruto's own and brilliant red flames danced around on his left arm.

" You, I knew something felt wrong about you, your from that damn Kazan clan aren't you!" Naruto growled.

" Ahh, an Uzumaki, I heard all of you were dead, I should have known that you were one." The boy smirked. " Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lyt Kazan."

Naruto shot another wave of water towards the mercenaries. " You ally yourself with scum, what happened to the honor of the Lords, as the last Kazan you are a future council lord."

" The council is dead and as for my honor, it is still intact, I simply work with the highest employer, as do you. I am not of the ninja ranks, but the mercenary ranks, I too must make a living." Lyt stated summoning a wall of flames.

" Honor, you ally yourself with thieves and rapist, there is no honor among you." Naruto's hands shot through a few seals, then into the air and the water from the ocean shot into the air.

Lyt let out a whistle. ' So not the right place to fight an Uzumaki.' The water quickly shot towards The mercenaries, ripping through their ranks rapidly.

" Stop, or the girl dies." A voice rang out from the raging water.

Naruto looked and saw Gato holding the girl with a knife at her throat, the girl's eyes were wide with fear.

" Gato, you are treading on dangerous ground, you kill her and I walk away now." Lyt stated.

Gato looked to the fire user and sneered, but before he could speak an ice spike suddenly lunged itself into his back. Gato looked back and saw the water that had covered the bridge was extending through several of his mercenaries and into his back, piercing just below his heart. Turning back towards Naruto he saw the boy looking at him in rage.

Gato smiled his last and spoke. " The girl goes with me." Before Naruto could react, the blade was running across the girls neck, ripping it open.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he watched the two bodies slowly fall to the ground. His rage building, causing the gourd on his back to burst into a large wave of water that shot towards the mercenaries. As it neared, it reshaped itself into a giant fox, which ran towards them snarling.

Lyt shook away his shock at Gato taking the girl's life, long enough to notice two things. One the girl wasn't dead yet, and two that a giant water fox was on a collision course with him and the rest of his fellow employees, well ex fellow employees. _'I'm gonna regret this, I just know it.'_ He thought as he dove towards the dying girl.

Naruto snarled as he noticed his fellow council member approaching the body of his fallen friend. Raising a hand, he twisted , watching with satisfaction a portion of the water fox drilled it's way towards the flame user. **"Get away from her!"** Naruto yelled, his voice coming out in almost a growl.

Lyt spared a glance at the water and frowned before both hands were covered in blue flames. One covered Saya's neck briefly, while the other on batted the water away, sending it away as it began steaming and boiling. "I'm trying to help you idiot, she's still alive!"

Naruto paused, his fox, which was at the edge of the bridge, ready to leap upon the boats carrying the flee, froze in place as if considering the words of the fire wielder. **"Yo**u lie." Naruto spoke, the demonic chakra feeding his rage, slowly returning to it's place inside his seal.

Lyt shook his head. "Her pulse is weak, and she's lost a lot of blood, but I managed to seal the wound shut, it was a quick treatment, so you'll need to get her to a real medic as soon as possible, but it should hold for a few days. "

Naruto tilted his head, as the fox reverted to a puddle of water and slid towards him. "If you lie, then there is no where in the world you can run." Naruto stated walking forward. "I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth, and skin you alive, inch by inch, before ripping your limbs apart and scattering your remains to the darkest pits i can find."

Lyt shivered at the thought of this demon chasing after him before responding. "You have my word, she'll live."

Naruto knelt before Saya and placed a hand on her chest with his eyes closed. He waited, a second passed, then three, five, Naruto was getting pissed. As the ten second make passed, Naruto's eyes shot open.

_thump..._

_thump..._

There it was, faint, really faint, but it was there. Scooping Saya into his arms, Naruto stood, shot a nod at the kneeling Kazan, then turn towards the town, noting that his fellow Konoha nin had vacated the bridge. Zabuza's crew had also left, though the white bone sticking in the ground, with a note was promising. Perhaps his offer wasn't completely turned down. Grabbing the bone and note with his water, he concentrated for a moment then sent a small stream of water across the bridge, washing the dead mercenaries away and cleaning the bridge off.

Reaching the end of the bridge he paused once more before looking up to the sky and the back to the unconscious girl in his arm and spoke.

"My anger sated, my sorrow passed, this body was now simply a temple for my dream, a dream that I have no choice but to complete. To rebuild the council of clans, conquer the warring nations, and turn the world into a place were you can live to an old age, one with peace. I cast away my old self and give you my humanity, because such a thing can't exist in a demons heart." As he spoke, his water formed a mask on his face, a solid red mask, with two small slits, that showed glaring red eyes.

The eyes of a Demon.

**Sorry it took so long, but...well... yea i got nothing, just sorry. I'll try to be more frequent, but you know how that goes. Anyway, heres a new addition, well an old one redone. I'll try to explain somethings, so this may be a long Author note.  
****First. Naruto's control over water is more restricted now, instead of absolute control, I've decided that he can only do that with chakra saturated water, ie jutsus and his own. The blood control comes in play later, maybe another chapter or two, so i'll explain that then. **

**Secondly, I saved Saya instead, cause i wanted her to have a bigger impact on naruto's rebirth. He cast his emotions away, because she almost died and that would have been devastating. With her alive, Naruto has someone to turn to when he needs to remember why he does the things he will do.**

**Third and final thing...about the story anyway. I know i've bashed the hell outta sasuke and sakura, but that changes over the next five chapters. My take on sasuke's personality is that he's an arrogant douche with some redeemable qualities, while sakura is a thunder cunt that turns better after timeskip. I'll turn team seven into what it needs to be through fear and motivational fear, while also giving them a bond.**

**Now onto story updates. I'll try for Lightning, Ki Wielding, Biotic, Dark Jinchuuriki, Rune, then Water Demon, in that order. I may need a partner with my writing, someone who will keep on me or write a chapter out if need be, even if it's just fillers or omake chapter. if anyone wants to volunteer the i will appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading **

**RASE OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A week later, found both the Konoha teams and Zabuza's crew camped outside a small village in the Land of Rivers, a few miles from Tanigakure. At the moment, Naruto was in the village having Saya's burn treated, before the made the long trek back towards Konoha. Kakashi had sent Sakura with him, in hopes that she could learn something from the scarred boy or at least have the fangirl scared out of her by him. He knew it was a long shot, but he hoped that by constantly sticking Sakura with him, it would help out in the end.

"So Zabuza-san, why are you still here?" He heard Kurenai ask, breaking him from thought. "I thought you and your team would've left by now?"

Kakashi glanced at the missing nin, also wondering why the man had trailed them for the last couple of days.

Zabuza shrugged. "The kid said something about a job for us, so I'm hoping to here him out." Zabuza tossed a kunai into the air and watched as it made it's descent.

Kakashi nodded, it wasn't unheard of for nin to hire nuke-nin to do jobs they themselves couldn't.

* * *

Haruno Sakura knew from early on that she wanted the fairy tale life of ninja. Going out under orders, rescuing princes and princesses, saving live and all the good nonsense that Konoha filed into their heads to make them join the academy. It was all a lie of course.  
She wasn't sure when it hit her that everything she thought, about the kunoichi life, was wrong. All she knew was that as she followed, her more than a little psychotic, teammate to a hospital in potential enemy territory, was that she knew in her heart that it was a lie.

Walking a few steps behind, Sakura couldn't help but notice the care that Naruto gave the girl in his arms, even though he kept a brisk pace the entire journey. She wanted to speak, the silence was driving her nuts, but the last few times she tried, he'd glared at her hard enough that she could see his eye glowing an eerie blue through his mask._**'That's probably cause you keep yelling**_** cha!****'** Her inner voice came and went, it's advice as irritating as it's presences, maybe that was a hint.

_'SHUT UP!'_ Sakura knew that she might not be completely sane either, yelling at a voice in her head was signs of mental instability, but she had been doing it since she was a kid, so she just went with it. Looking to her companion once more, she noted that he was weaving through the village with ease, although she did remember he remarked about being her once. Of course that was while she was ogling Sasuke, so it might not be fully accurate.

Paying no mind to his teammate, Naruto hurried towards the healer he knew lived in this village, if anyone could work a miracle it was him. Pausing half a step, Naruto allowed his teammate to walk into his back, as his water shot up in a dome around the two of them, blocking the projectiles aimed at him. Stuck in the water was several shuriken, though the make was different, as instead of the normal three or four points, there was five slightly curved tips and the center had a red eye that stood out on the grey steel. Tilting his head, Naruto scowled beneath his mask, knowing only one group that used those particular shuriken.

"I could have sworn I wiped you bastards out last time." Naruto's voice carried over the oddly empty street, as three figures emerged from the shadows.

One of the put his hands in a sign and spoke. "The Demon Eyes of Lunar shall never close, now begone in a shimmer." A pulse of chakra made Naruto's eyes widen slightly beneath his mask as he tucked Saya into him more and covered the three of them with a layer of water.  
He was to late however, and only manage to get a portion of the shield thick enough to block all the damages, it seemed the group had learned from their mistakes.

Smoke covered the area and the three attacking nin waited to ensure their targets death before retreating to another location. As the waited, they prepared another batch of shuriken. Their mistake was not throwing when they had the chance.

**_"Mmh!"_** The moan that was emitted from the smoke was female in tone, leaving the Lunar nin to wonder which of the females had survived. **_"Oh my...it's been oh so long since...I've been_ out."** The words were spoke in a sultry tone and as the smoke began to clear a figure was seen. _**"If I didn't have to kill you...I would be thanking you in...mmh such a**_** wonderful...way."**

On of the nin actually stepped forward slightly, as the smoke cleared, revealing both the Mizu no Oni still alive with red glaring eyes and a new woman standing with him, though perhaps the girl from before was simply this one under a genjutsu. The new woman still wore Sakura's clothes, but her hair was pitch black, her eyes icy silver, and her aura had changed from that of a fangirl to one of a seductress.

She disappeared briefly before appearing before the one who moved forward, a sexy smile gracing her features. She pressed herself against him, her still growing b-cup pressing into his chest as her lips brushed pas his cheek towards his left ear. Her hand came up to caress his face and her smile turn to an impish smirk. Her nails grew slightly and she drew them down his cheek, drawing a thin red line across his pale skin. _**"Mmh baby, I want you to do just one thing for me... Would you die for me**_** please...?"**

* * *

ElseWhere

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes. Looking around she noted that she was no longer in a town and instead was in a grove of cherry blossoms. Blinking she stood. "H-hello? A-an-anyone there?"

A light chuckle surrounded her and she spun, hoping to locate the source. As she turn she stepped back, startled by the figure standing before her... only to gasp when she recognized her own features starring back at her.

**END**

******Yes I know, short... I figured you guys wanted a chapter sooner rather than waiting for me to struggle through another couple thousand words. I'm trying, but I have other stories I'm righting... stories of my own creation. I still need a beta for a lot of my stories. I won't make promises about when I'll update, because I'm not fully into any of my stories at the moment...that being said**** I'll be posting small chapters faster instead of long chapters slower. Hopefully two to three stories a week, if not maybe at least one a week will happen. Thanks for sticking with me, your guys are fucking awesome...**

**To those who enjoyed the original chapter 5 sorry, at the moment I can't repost, but I can try to recreate. On to the water, I may make it the way I originally had it, however that depends on you guys. Make him nigh unstoppable near water, or like he is now, still hard to kill but not unbeatable.**

**Sakura fans, I'll explain next chapter and rejoice her bashing will end soon. Sasuke fans his turn over is shortly after the chunin exams, not saying how long cause I have another two arcs before they participate. Fans of team seven, I have two stories in my head that I'm gonna do soon that focuses on them, one is FemSasu/Naru/Saku, the other is unknown... well **

**LATER FOLKS**

**RASE OUT**


End file.
